


Odotte iru youdesuga

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Series: Odotte iru youdesuga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 13,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: !!! Добрый день! Проясняя ситуацию: у нас случился сбой AO3, и все пропало. Мы все починим, но на это потребуется время. Объявление о конце техработ будет в нашем треде на холиварке! В дискорд мы тоже напишем. !!!Приносим всем извинения за доставленные неудобства, надеемся все же увидеть вас в комментариях под текстом!=============Сценарий визуальной новеллы.PS. Это интерактивный текст. Попробуйте прочитать его несколько раз, выбирая разные варианты!
Series: Odotte iru youdesuga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881256
Kudos: 4
Collections: 4 левел - макси и иллюстрации





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это интерактивный текст. Попробуйте прочитать его несколько раз с разными выборами!

Зазвенел будильник.  
Арфография-кун открыл глаза, оглядывая взглядом свою комнату - обычную, ничем не примечательную комнату среднестатистического школьника без особых интересов и проблем - со светлыми стенами и большим окном, за которым раздавались трели птиц.  
В комнате было немного мебели: стол, кресло на колесиках перед ним, кровать, на которой лежал Арфография-кун, и два шкафа: для одежды и для книг.  
Арфография-кун в возбуждении подпрыгнул, едва не забыв отключить настойчивый часовой механизм - если бы он забыл это сделать, то он звонил бы каждые пять минут весь день, раздражая всех жителей дома, поскольку звук он имел на редкость громкий и противный.  
Арфография-кун бросился в ванную, фальшиво напевая. Он так ждал этого дня! Сегодня начинался новый учебный год, он переходил в новую школу, а значит, все будет по-новому, и непременно замечательно!  
Заботливо выглаженная матерью форма висела на дверце шкафа, а на столе в кухне стоял накрытый крышкой поднос с завтраком, но самой матери уже не было - она много работала, рано уходила и поздно возвращалась, и большую часть времени Арфография-кун был предоставлен самому себе.  
Все еще дожевывая на ходу кусочек тоста, Арфография выскочил из дома. От калитки ему махнул рукой Соавтор-кун.  
\- Ну и здоров же ты спать! Бежим скорее!

[\- А нечего было торчать тут все утро!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864480#workskin%20rel=)  
\- Брось вредничать, я рано встал - так и скажи, что нервничаешь!  
[ \- Я тоже рад тебя видеть! Готов к новому учебному году?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000079#workskin)


	2. - Я тоже рад тебя видеть! Готов к новому учебному году?

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть! Готов к новому учебному году?  
Соавтор-кун ярко вспыхнул, отведя глаза.  
\- Прости, прости, я набросился на тебя с утра… Не обиделся?  
Арфография-кун, смеясь, покачал головой, схватил лучшего друга за руку и побежал в сторону станции.  
\- Скорее, скорее, двадцать минут до нашего поезда!  
Учитывая, что от многоквартирного дома, в котором жили Арфография-кун и Соавтор-кун, до станции было самое большее пять минут неспешным шагом, подгоняло его только собственное нетерпение.

Они добежали до станции, смеясь и дурачась. Ожидая поезд, Арфография-кун припомнил, как мечтал поступить именно в эту школу, пусть она была и не самой близкой к дому - говорили, что в этой школе отменно преподавали литературу… А литературу Арфография-кун любил больше всего в жизни.

На входе в школе стояли старшеклассники, раздавая первоклассникам планы школьного комплекса с пометками. Огромное полотнище над входом гласило:  
“Для приветственной церемонии всем пройти в актовый зал”.  
Арфография-кун и Соавтор-кун, переглянувшись, поспешили в ту сторону, куда шло большинство учеников.

Засмотревшись по сторонам, Арфография-кун едва не врезался в прекрасного юношу, но его оттолкнул в сторону один из его товарищей, сухо бросив:  
\- Смотри, куда идешь.  
\- Один-кун, - со вздохом обернулся к нему юноша, а потом улыбнулся Арфография-куну. Эта слегка рассеянная улыбка на тонком, интеллигентном лице, пронзила сердце Арфография-куна насквозь. - Прости моего друга. Ты не ушибся?

\- Вы прекрасны, как рассвет на склонах горы Фудзи!  
[\- Он так меня оттолкнул, что я несомненно ушиб ребра!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864258#workskin)  
[Смущенно промолчать.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000097#workskin)


	3. Смущенно промолчать.

Арфография-кун захлебнулся воздухом, не найдя ответных слов. Лишь проводил старшеклассников взглядом.  
Наконец, двери актового зала закрыли изнутри, обозначая, что тех, кто опоздал, уже не ждут. На сцену поднялся строгий мужчина в очках.  
\- Меня зовут Мармота-сэнсей, и я являюсь заведующим учебной частью нашей школы Сейсен-гакко. Приветствую всех новичков....

Арфография-кун быстро отключился от его речей, крутя головой по сторонам. Тот самый юноша стоял в задних рядах, среди других одноклассников, и что-то негромко говорил тому самому парню, что оттолкнул Арфография-куна. Парень на фоне изящного юноши казался просто огромным - и очень страшным. У него не было одного глаза, а на скуле рядом со вторым вился толстый шрам. Он бросал мрачные взгляды вперед, но юношу слушал без возражений, даже слегка склонил в его сторону голову, чтобы тому было удобнее и не приходилось повышать голос.

Тем временем на сцене начали представлять учителей, и Соавтор-кун дернул Арфография-куна за руку, чтобы тот сосредоточился на сцене.  
Молодой - явно младше остальных, - учитель с ярко-рыжим хвостиком был представлен как учитель литературы Лис-сэнсей и не преминул вызвать на сцену “своего лучшего ученика Цветик-кун”, которым оказался тот самый прекрасный юноша.  
Он улыбнулся лукаво и слегка смущенно, заставляя сердце в груди Арфография-куна дрожать, словно крылья бабочки.

\- Цветик-сэмпай, - пробормотал Арфография запоминая.

Лис-сэнсей оказался также классным руководителем Арфография-куна и Соавтор-куна, и после приветственной церемонии он повел их в классную комнату.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал он, обводя класс рукой. - Здесь вы и будете учиться. Я буду заходить каждый день после уроков, а будут вопросы - можете найти меня в учительской.  
Арфография-кун и Соавтор-кун тут же, не сговариваясь, подбросили руки в воздух.  
Обоих интересовало одно и то же:  
\- А здесь есть литературный клуб?  
Лис-сэнсей кивнул и широко улыбнулся:  
\- О, а вы, малыши, вступить хотите? Отлично!

Первый день.

На следующий день начались уроки. Арфография-кун узнал, что серьезный Мармота-кун преподавал физику, а слегка словно замороженный Слоупок-сэнсей, который говорил медленно и веско, - ИЗО, а Нуль-сэнсей, похожий на всех сумасшедших ученых из аниме сразу, грозился превратить математику в страшнейший ночной кошмар Арфография-куна.  
Лис-сэнсей же был пылок и оттого вспыльчив - о литературе мог говорить часами, из класса его частенько приходилось выгонять другим учителям, потому что он, увлекшись, не уходил из класса не только после звонка на перемену, и после звонка на другой урок.  
После уроков Арфография-кун с трепетом пошел в литературный клуб.  
И с удивлением обнаружил в клубной комнате не только Цветик-сэмпая, но и его страшного друга, а также второго парня, которого он видел вместе с ними в первый школьный день: высокого блондина с длинной косой. Тот выглядел очень творческим - Арфография-кун оценил. А вот грубиян выглядел как типичный качок, который не вылезает из спортзала, что же он забыл в клубе литературы?  
\- Ну, - весело сказал Лис-сэнсей, - давайте знакомиться.  
Блондин оказался Зилс-сэмпаем из 3-А, а громила - Одином-сэмпаем, и учился он вместе с Цветик-сэмпаем в классе 3-В.

После конца занятий ученики вывалились из школы гурьбой, и Арфография-кун краем глаза заметил Цветик-сэмпая, идущего вместе с Зилс-сэмпаем и Один-сэмпаем.

Проследить за ними.  
[Отправиться домой и хорошенько отдохнуть.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000115)  
Сходить куда-нибудь с Соавтор-куном.


	4. Отправиться домой и хорошенько отдохнуть.

Арфография-кун решил, что он достаточно устал за этот день, а потому отправился домой.  
Первым делом он разогрел заботливо оставленный в холодильнике ужин, а потом принялся за домашнюю работу. Арфография-кун считал себя хорошим мальчиком и знал, что если копить домашнюю работу, то ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
После того, как он закончил делать уроки, он с облегчением прокрутился пару раз на кресле, а потом запустил компьютер, чтобы бесцельно побродить по сети.  
Его внимание привлек один из баннеров.

“Хочешь узнать чужие грязные тайны?” - спрашивал баннер.

Арфография-кун помедлил, курсор мышки покружился над баннером, и…

[Арфография-кун кликнул на него.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000145)

[Арфография-кун закрыл страницу.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000130)


	5. Арфография-кун закрыл страницу.

Арфография-кун пожал плечами и нажал на крестик, закрывая страницу с таинственным баннером. Наверняка это был какой-то спам.  
Он посмотрел на часы и спохватился, что уже очень поздно, после чего немедленно лег спать.  
Утром его ждал очередной учебный день, новые друзья и уроки…

САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ КОНЕЦ.


	6. Арфография-кун кликнул на него.

Арфография-кун поддался любопытству и кликнул на баннер.  
Открывшаяся страница встретила его тихим шелестом из колонок. Арфография-кун от испуга даже подпрыгнул. Попробовал отключить звук на странице - не помогло. Звук компьютера - но тихий шелест все еще доносился из колонок. Тогда Арфография-кун выключил колонки, и наконец-то этот шум затих.  
На шапке страницы было изображено какое-то насекомое.

“Дорогие клевещи и клевещницы!” - гласило описание чуть ниже.  
“Добро пожаловать на страницу кармического воздаяния!  
Все те, кто творит бесчестия, прикрываясь фасадом приличий, будут здесь разоблачены!”

Арфография-кун притащил с кухни чашку чая и принялся изучать форум…

Второй день.

Утром он проспал и едва не опоздал на поезд. Соавтор-кун, не дождавшись его у дома, нашел его на платформе и отругал, но Арфография-кун только отмахнулся.  
День прошел спокойно, в литературном клубе обсуждали рассказ, написанный Зилс-сэмпаем, и сошлись на том, что он очень, очень хорош.  
Арфография-кун, правда, не совсем понял - рассказ или сам Зилс-сэмпай. Красивее Цветик-куна он, конечно, не был, но все равно выглядел просто отлично. И судя по комментариям Лис-сэнсея его это интересовало даже больше того, что Зилс-сэмпай вдобавок был весьма одарен.

В этот раз Арфография-кун слегка замешкался, собирая вещи - пока все обсуждали рассказ Зилс-сэмпая, он потихоньку писал собственный.  
\- Покажешь, что написал? - раздался из-за спины доброжелательный голос. Арфография-кун подпрыгнул на месте, развернулся и увидел Цветик-куна.  
Тот, будто бы, никуда не торопился - сидел за своей партой, солнце светило ему в спину, создавая вокруг ореол. Расстегнутые пуговицы рубашки открывали вид на острые ключицы, а ноги были небрежно закинуты одна на другую.  
\- Ну так что?  
\- Я, я…  
Арфография-кун отчаянно покраснел, и зажмурился. Его недостижимая мечта, сам Цветик-сэмпай, хочет увидеть его писанину!

[\- А почему вы еще не ушли?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000325)

[\- Д-да, конечно...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000163)


	7. Д-да, конечно...

\- Д-да, конечно, - пробормотал Арфография-кун, протягивая Цветик-сэмпаю тетрадку.  
Тот принял ее и небрежно пролистал своими длинными тонкими пальцами. В процессе он то и дело притормаживал и хмыкал. Арфография-кун с замирающим сердцем ждал вердикта.  
\- Тебе не хватает, - Цветик-сэмпай пощелкал пальцами, подыскивая слово, - не хватает чувства. Твои истории, конечно, весьма цветисты, да и грамотности ты еще наберешься, а вот умения сделать так, чтобы твоим иероглифам кто-то сопереживал, у тебя нет совсем. Это просто символы на листе бумаги - наполни их жизнью, вдохни в них чувства.  
Слушая эти слова Арфография-кун ощущал, словно бы он леденеет сердцем.  
Цветик-сан равнодушно бросил тетрадку на стол и поднялся.  
\- Что ж, мне пора.  
И он вышел, оставляя в клубной комнате замершего Арфография-куна.

Придя домой, Арфография первым делом бросился на форум, где и выплеснул все произошедшее. Цветик-сэмпай притворялся таким порядочным, и так растоптал его чувства!  
У него еще не было прав создавать отдельные темы на притворщиков, ждущих кармического воздаяния, но он пробежался по форуму и нажаловался во всех, более-менее подходящих темах (от “бесящие люди” до “литературное обозрение”!).

Клевещ1:  
“...Ты что, дурак?”  
Клевещ2:  
“Больше похоже на спермотоксикоз. Эй, болезный, попробуй просто признаться ему в любви”.  
Клевещ3:  
“Вообще, не вижу ничего такого. Если ты не приврал - то он был вежлив, да и критиковал по делу”.  
Клевещ4:  
“Учись писать”.  
Клевещ5:  
“Действительно, почему бы не воспринять критику и не постараться стать лучше?”

Арфография-кун замер перед монитором, неверяще глядя на сообщения других пользователей. Он…

[Не такого он ожидал. Он им еще всем покажет!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000229)

  
[А ведь и правда, как-то он очень близко принял к сердцу критику…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000205)


	8. А ведь и правда, как-то он очень близко принял к сердцу критику…

А ведь и правда, как-то он очень близко принял к сердцу критику…  
Соавтор-кун постоянно ругал его рассказы, но и хвалил их тоже постоянно, и Арфография-кун как-то привык, что ему всегда скажут что-то хорошее.  
И, получается, совсем утратил объективность?  
Арфография-кун схватился за голову.

На следующий день он вышел из дома даже раньше обычного и сам дождался Соавтор-куна. Тот широко ему улыбнулся.  
Они вместе доехали до школы и отсидели все уроки, прежде чем отправиться в клуб.  
Цветик-сэмпай сидел на обычном месте, и Арфография-кун, храбрясь, подошел к нему и попросил задержаться после клуба.  
Один-сэмпай и Зилс-сэмпай удивленно на него уставились, а Цветик-сэмпай только вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- С-сэмпай, - начал Арфография-кун, неловко сминая в руках подол футболки. - Научите меня писать хорошо.  
Брови Цветик-сэмпая скрылись под челкой. Он покачал головой и спросил:  
\- Но ты ведь даже не знаешь, как я пишу. А вдруг плохо?  
\- Но ведь Лис-сэнсей называет вас своим лучшим учеником!  
\- И Лис-сэнсей очень хороший учитель, - ободряюще улыбнулся Цветик-сэмпай.  
\- П-просто, сэмпай… - Арфография-кун сделал глубокий вдох и бросился в прорубь: - Вы мне нравитесь!  
\- Гм, - Цветик-сэмпай озадаченно посмотрел на него, а потом вдруг улыбнулся - не дежурной вежливой улыбкой, а как-то совсем нежно. - Что ж, ты мне тоже определенно не противен.  
Арфография-кун замер и с надеждой уставился на него. Цветик-сэмпай со смешком закончил:  
\- Нам определенно следует узнать друг друга получше, ты не считаешь?  
\- Да! - радостно воскликнул Арфография-кун, и согласился, когда Цветик-сэмпай позвал его в кафе.

ХОРОШИЙ КОНЕЦ 1.


	9. Не такого он ожидал. Он им еще всем покажет!

Не такого он ожидал. Он им еще всем покажет!  
Кипя от ярости, Арфография-кун забарабанил по клавиатуре. Он был свято уверен в том, что его обижают зазря - и Цветик-сэмпай, этот лицемер, и анонимные, специально от него спрятавшиеся за одинаковыми насекомыми аватарками, пользователи загадочного форума.  
Слово за словом, сообщение за сообщением, он обличал и Цветик-сэмпая, и самих пользователей, и в ярости даже обвинил администрацию форума в подтасовке фактов и в сокрытии данных, хотя они никаких фактов не то что не подтасовывали - вовсе молчали.

Третий день.

На следующий день Арфография-кун проспал. Когда он дотащился до школы, его встретил Нуль-сэнсей, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Вы наказаны, молодой человек, - холодно сказал он и развернулся, жестом приказав Арфография-куну следовать за ним.  
\- Сперва выполните самостоятельные за пропущенные уроки, затем напишите объяснительную о причинах опоздания. Еще одно опоздание - и вас отстранят от занятий. Вам все понятно?  
Арфография-кун, кипя от несправедливости, тем не менее кивнул.  
Нуль-сэнсей отвел его в кабинет психолога.  
\- Психолог-сан, вверяю его вашим заботам.

Психолог-сан, приятный мужчина мягкой наружности, кивнул и указал Арфография-куну на приставной стол. До этого Арфография-кун видел такие только в фильмах про корпорации, и считал, что они предназначены для переговоров.  
\- Присаживайся. Сегодня тебя к урокам не допустят, но зато у нас будет время поговорить. Самостоятельные работы лежат на столе, но захочешь передохнуть - скажи мне, мы поболтаем. Договорились?  
Арфография-кун кивнул.  
Он довольно быстро справился с самостоятельными, а вот на объяснительной застрял. Ну и что он, в самом деле, мог написать?  
“Цветик-сэмпай меня оболгал?”  
Так нет же, его поймали с поличным.  
“Из-за Цветик-сэмпая я всю ночь сидел на форуме?”  
Ну да, а Цветик-сэмпай стоял рядом с пистолетом.  
Арфография-кун вздохнул и начал крутить в руках ручку.  
Психолог-сан обратил на это внимание и мягко обратился к нему:  
\- Что такое? Не знаешь, что писать? Давай обсудим, и вместе подумаем, что написать.

[Арфография-кун решил, что еще один взгляд со стороны не помешает.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000268)

[Арфография-кун решил соврать.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000289)


	10. Арфография-кун решил, что еще один взгляд со стороны не помешает.

Арфография-кун решил, что еще один взгляд со стороны не помешает.  
Он рассказал психологу-сану и про разговор с Цветик-куном, и про форум.  
\- Подожди-подожди! - воскликнул Психолог-сан. - Форум, на котором изобличают лицемерие?! Ох, как ты вовремя пришел!  
\- А что такое, - удивился Арфография-кун. - Обычный форум…  
\- Нет, нет, - Психолог-сан помотал головой. - Это очень опасное место! Оно вызывает в людях все низменные инстинкты, хорошее подменяет плохим, а плохое разжигает до ужасного!  
Психолог-сан встал и нервно заходил по комнате, заламывая руки.  
\- Только вот я никак не смогу тебе помочь!  
Он побегал по кабинету еще, а потом решительно кивнул.  
\- Все в порядке. Я знаю, кто сможет.  
Он решительно сел за стол и размашисто написал направление к психотерапевту.  
Арфография-кун озадаченно взял его и покрутил в руках.  
\- Но…  
\- Послушай, это очень серьезно. Ты должен туда сходить, обещаешь?  
Проникнувшись серьезным тоном Психолога-сана, Арфография-кун торжественно кивнул.

ХОРОШИЙ КОНЕЦ 2.


	11. Арфография-кун решил соврать.

Арфография-кун решил соврать.  
Психолог-сан был ему совершенно посторонним человеком, с какой стати он должен был делиться с ним своими переживаниями?  
Поэтому он спокойно сказал, что просто проспал, и теперь не знает, как об этом написать, чтобы не получить еще большее наказание.  
Психолог-сан широко улыбнулся и закивал.  
\- Конечно-конечно, давай подумаем, что написать…  
Внезапно Арфография-куну послышалось то самое странное шелестение, которое он слышал на странице форума.

Он вернулся домой очень злым, хлопнул дверью так, что та едва не сорвалась с петель, а затем вновь залез на форум.

Клевещ1:  
“Малыш просто запутался, надо ему помочь”.  
Клевещ2:  
“Бросьте, коллега, совершенно ясно, что его переполняет злоба”.

Перед глазами Арфография-куна покраснело, словно кто-то плеснул в него краской. Он в ярости написал, что это они во всем виноваты!  
Что если они не понимают, что во всем виноваты они и Цветик-кун, и Психолог-сан еще, то они просто глупцы, и он им ничего объяснять не будет! Потому что они недостойны объяснений!

Клевещи довольно потирали лапки. Из выключенных колонок раздавалось тихое шелестение.

Клевещ1:  
“Какой-то знакомый стиль высказываний…”  
Клевещ2:  
“Точно-точно, я где-то это слышал!”

Четвертый день.

Придя в школу на третий день, в дверях Арфография-кун столкнулся со Слоупок-сэнсеем. Тот рассеянно улыбнулся и потрепал его по голове.  
\- Если хочешь сказать что-то своим сэнсеям, мы всегда готовы помочь.  
Арфография-кун задумался.  
Мне нечего вам сказать.  
Ну нечего, так нечего. - вздохнул Слоупок-сэнсей, уходя в сторону кабинета физики.  
Арфография-кун на минуту задумался - ведь Слоупок-сэнсей преподавал ИЗО! А потом отмахнулся от этого, как от чего-то незначительного.  
День прошел как обычно, только вот Арфография-куну то и дело слышалось тихое шелестение.  
После уроков он было собрался в клубную комнату, следом за Соавтор-куном, только вот ему заступили дорогу трое одноклассников. Он не знал их по именам, да и по лицам еще не различал, но они явно знали его.  
\- Арфография-кун, - прошелестели они, - куда же ты, куда же ты.  
\- Ты же хочешь пожаловаться нам, так жалуйся, жалуйся.  
\- Мы узнали тебя!  
Арфография-кун беспомощно огляделся, но все тридцать одноклассников обступили его плотным кольцом, вынуждая сесть на стул. Они достали распечатки его постов с того-самого-форума, и начали зачитывать их вслух!  
Услышав свои слова со стороны, Арфография-кун очень удивился и жутко смутился! Чем дольше и громче его одноклассники читали, тем сильнее он смущался, и сжимался в комок! Они подходили все ближе и ближе, и каждый, зачитав отрывок, кидал в Арфография-куна скомканной бумажкой!  
Вот твоя ложь!  
Вот твой эгоизм!  
Вот твое лицемерие!  
Арфография-кун не вынес этого и жутко захохотал!

Вечером уборщики нашли его в классе совершенно невменяемого. Он сидел, забившись в угол, накрыв голову руками, раскачивался и бормотал:  
\- Это все вы виноваты, вы, вы вывывывывывывы…

ПЛОХОЙ КОНЕЦ 1.


	12. А почему вы еще не ушли?

\- А почему вы еще не ушли?  
Цветик-сэмпай пожал плечами.  
\- Я жду Один-куна.  
\- Что он вообще забыл в клубе литературы?  
Цветик-сэмпай было нахмурился, но потом махнул рукой, оперся на парту.  
\- Просто в баскетбольный клуб он больше ходить не может, вот я и решил его пригласить. А он согласился.  
В сердце Арфография-куна свернулась ревность.

Он не дал Цветик-сэмпаю свою тетрадку, поплелся домой.

Придя домой, он привычно сделал уроки, а потом залез на тот самый форум и начал изливать свои чувства. Что он влюбился в парня, а тот оказался коварным соблазнителем, а сам встречается с другим!  
Ему даже посочувствовали.

Клевещ1:  
“Ну да, не очень красиво соблазнять кого-то, если уже встречаешься с другим человеком”.  
Клевещ2:  
“Это очень мягко говоря!”  
Клевещ3:  
“Ой, да наплюй и разотри, встретишь получше”.

Арфография, не выдержав, написал:  
“Да где?”

Клевещи оживились.  
“Да хоть тут!”  
“Вон админ у нас в самом соку”.  
“А любишь литературу, так сходи в литературный раздел, там ребята выкладывают работы…”

Арфография, подумав, последовал совету.  
В литературном разделе и правда выкладывали работы. Он сидел, лениво перелистывая их, и вдруг натолкнулся на настоящее чудо.  
Чудо захватывало с первой же строчки и не отпускало до конца. Только закончив, Арфография-кун понял, что все это время задерживал дыхание.  
Тяжко ныла грудь.

Третий день.

С утра Арфография-кун витал в облаках.  
Он был все еще ощущал это странное давление в груди, словно он все еще задерживает дыхание.  
В литературном клубе зачитывал свою работу Цветик-сэмпай, но Арфография-кун даже не обратил внимания.  
После встреченной на форуме анонимной работе это было пресным и неинтересным.  
\- Ах, восхитительно, - вздохнул Зилс-сэмпай, и хитро улыбнулся. - И похитительно. Ты похитил моё сердце, друг!  
Сердце Арфографии-куна пропустило удар. Именно так писал в своих сообщениях на форуме таинственный автор!

Он не был уверен, поэтому вечером пришел на форум, и написал автору в личку.  
Просто спросил, учится ли он в Сейсен-гакко.  
Автор подтвердил, и в ответ спросил, учится ли там Арфография-кун.  
И могут ли они пообщаться вживую.  
Арфография-кун безмерно смутился и ответил, что может пока положить Зилс-сэмпаю подарок в ящик, полностью сдавая себя.  
Зилс-сэмпай долго молчал. И только проверил форум с утра, Арфография-кун увидел одинокое личное сообщение:  
“Здравствуй, Арфография-кун”.

Четвертый день.

  
Правда, Арфография-кун так и не понял, как именно Зилс-сэмпай догадался, что это именно он. Но в обед, когда Зилс-сэмпай перехватил его в кафетерии, только и смог, что восторженно замереть.  
\- Ваши тексты такие потрясающие!  
Зилс-сэмпай мягко засмеялся, пряча руки в рукава. У его лица покачивались, гипнотизируя, мягкие вьющиеся пряди и длинные сверкающие серьги.   
\- Итак, ты раскрыл меня, Арфография-кун. Какие у тебя планы?

Планы?  
Арфография задумался.

[Отомстить Цветик-сэмпаю за его вероломство было бы неплохо.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63016147)

[Получить внимание Зилс-сэмпая - это все, чего он хочет.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63014818)


	13. Получить внимание Зилс-сэмпая - это все, чего он хочет.

Получить внимание Зилс-сэмпая - это все, чего он хочет.  
Так он сказал, пылко краснея ушами.  
Зилс-сэмпай смущенно охнул и прикрыл лицо ладонями.  
\- Ох, прости-прости, Арфография-кун! Дело в том, что меня интересует… только литература.  
Арфография поник.  
\- Но мы можем писать вместе! - быстро предложил Зилс-сэмпай. - И я могу вписать тебя в свой главный роман, который я сейчас пишу!  
Арфография вспыхнул от предложения соавторства.

[Тексты Зилс-сэмпая были слишком прекрасны, чтобы портить их присутствием его слабого слога!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63015322)

[Возможно, сэмпай сможет научить его писать так же хорошо?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63014983)


	14. Возможно, сэмпай сможет научить его писать так же хорошо?

Возможно, сэмпай сможет научить его писать так же хорошо?  
И Арфография-кун, трепеща сердцем, согласился на предложение сэмпая.  
Написанные ими в соавторстве рассказы выиграли несколько конкурсов, что в дальнейшем дало Арфографии-куну возможность зарабатывать написанием текстов.  
Он никогда не научился писать так же хорошо, как Зилс-сэмпай, но по крайней мере перестал об этом беспокоиться, потому что его самого стало устраивать, как он пишет (ну и несколько манга-сериализаций значительно успокоили его мятущуюся душу).

ХОРОШИЙ КОНЕЦ 3.


	15. Тексты Зилс-сэмпая были слишком прекрасны, чтобы портить их присутствием его слабого слога!

Тексты Зилс-сэмпая были слишком прекрасны, чтобы портить их присутствием его слабого слога!  
Арфография-кун со слезами на глазах помотал головой и убежал.  
Весь вечер он жаловался на форуме на то, что кругом одни лицемеры, а клевещи кружились вокруг в хороводе.

Клевещ1:  
“Да он же просто нытик!”  
Клевещ2:  
“Клевещет на бедных людей, а сам-то, а сам!”  
Клевещ3:  
“А мы ему еще сочувствовали!”

Пятый день.

Поскольку накануне он сбежал с уроков, крайне печальный Слоупок-сэнсей встретил Арфография-куна перед уроками, и сообщил, что после уроков тот будет наказан.  
Он отвел его к школьному психологу.  
\- Сперва выполните самостоятельные за пропущенные уроки, затем напишите объяснительную о причинах опоздания. Еще один прогул - и вас отстранят от занятий. Вам все понятно?  
Арфография-кун, кипя от несправедливости, тем не менее кивнул.  
\- Психолог-сан, вверяю его вашим заботам.

Психолог-сан, приятный мужчина мягкой наружности, кивнул и указал Арфография-куну на приставной стол. До этого Арфография-кун видел такие только в фильмах про корпорации, и считал, что они предназначены для переговоров.  
\- Присаживайся. Сегодня тебя к урокам не допустят, но зато у нас будет время поговорить. Самостоятельные работы лежат на столе, но захочешь передохнуть - скажи мне, мы поболтаем. Договорились?  
Арфография-кун кивнул.  
Он довольно быстро справился с самостоятельными, а вот на объяснительной застрял. Ну и что он, в самом деле, мог написать?  
“Зилс-сэмпай меня заставил?”  
Так нет же, он сам убежал.  
“Из-за Зилс-сэмпая я всю ночь сидел на форуме?”  
Ну да, а Зилс-сэмпай стоял рядом с пистолетом.  
Арфография-кун вздохнул и начал крутить в руках ручку.  
Психолог-сан обратил на это внимание и мягко обратился к нему:  
\- Что такое? Не знаешь, что писать? Давай обсудим, и вместе подумаем, что написать.

[Арфография-кун решил открыться психологу.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63015598)

[Арфография-кун решил скрыть свои чувства.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63015856)


	16. Арфография-кун решил открыться психологу.

Арфография-кун решил открыться психологу.  
Он рассказал ему и про Цветик-сэмпая, и про форум, и про то, как его хрупкое сердце постоянно разбивают все, к кому бы он не потянулся.   
Психолог-сан закивал.  
\- Но скажи, ведь на форуме, - Арфография-куну послышалось тихое шелестение, - на форуме тебе нравится? Аноны говорят с тобой, они заботятся о тебе?  
\- Они издеваются! - всхлипнул Арфа. - Они специально!  
\- Но как же, - шелестел Психолог. Волосы его выбились из прилизанного пучка и спадали на плечи. - Ведь они хотели тебе помочь. Они же не виноваты, что эти сэмпаи такие бессердечные. Пользователи твои друзья…  
Арфография-кун кивал в такт гипнотическому шепоту - шелестению?  
\- Да! Только они мои друзья! Только с ними я могу общаться!  
Психолог-сан мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Я рад, что ты это понимаешь. Почему бы тебе не пойти и не написать им об этом?  
Арфография-кун завороженно кивнул и отправился домой, так и не написав объяснительную.   
Психолог-сан убрал его бумаги в ящик стола, закрыл его на ключ. Подошел к двери, защелкнул замок. Медленно снял халат, в котором ходил по школе, почесал под горлом водолазки старый, но все еще зудящий клевещиный укус и бешено расхохотался.

ПЛОХОЙ КОНЕЦ 2.


	17. Арфография-кун решил скрыть свои чувства.

Арфография-кун решил скрыть свои чувства.  
Психолог-сан ему вовсе не нравился, и с чего бы он должен был ему что-то говорить? Так что он просто написал, что убежал из-за того, что у него внезапно резко заболел живот, принес формальные извинения Слоупок-сенсею и Лис-сэнсею, после чего сбежал домой. 

В учительской на столе Мармота-сенсея осталась лежать бумажка с зашифрованным текстом.

Но Мармота-сэнсей всегда был плох в шифрах, так что он покрутил бумажку в руках и выкинул в корзину.

Придя в школу на шестой день, в дверях Арфография-кун столкнулся с Мармота-сэнсеем. Тот внимательно на него посмотрел.  
\- Если хочешь сказать что-то своим сэнсеям, то мы всегда готовы выслушать.  
Арфография-кун задумался.  
\- Мне нечего вам сказать.  
\- Ну нечего, так нечего. - вздохнул Мармота-сэнсей, уходя в сторону кабинета ИЗО.  
Арфография-кун на минуту задумался - ведь Мармота-сэнсей преподавал физику! А потом отмахнулся от этого, как от чего-то незначительного.

День прошел как обычно, только вот Арфография-куну то и дело слышалось тихое шелестение.  
После уроков он было собрался в клубную комнату, следом за Соавтор-куном, только вот ему заступили дорогу трое одноклассников. Он не знал их по именам, да и по лицам еще не различал, но они явно знали его.  
\- Арфография-кун, - прошелестели они, - куда же ты, куда же ты.  
\- Ты же хочешь пожаловаться нам, так жалуйся, жалуйся.  
\- Мы узнали тебя!  
Арфография-кун беспомощно огляделся, но все тридцать одноклассников обступили его плотным кольцом, вынуждая сесть на стул. Они достали распечатки его постов с того-самого-форума, и начали зачитывать их вслух!  
Услышав свои слова со стороны, Арфография-кун очень удивился и жутко смутился! Чем дольше и громче его одноклассники читали, тем сильнее он смущался, и сжимался в комок! Они подходили все ближе и ближе, и каждый, зачитав отрывок, кидал в Арфография-куна скомканной бумажкой!  
Вот твоя ложь!  
Вот твой эгоизм!  
Вот твое лицемерие!  
Арфография-кун не вынес этого и жутко захохотал!  
Вечером уборщики нашли его в классе совершенно невменяемого. Он сидел, забившись в угол, накрыв голову руками, раскачивался и бормотал:  
\- Это все вы виноваты, вы, вы вывывывывывывы…

ПЛОХОЙ КОНЕЦ 1.


	18. Отомстить Цветик-сэмпаю за его вероломство было бы неплохо.

Отомстить Цветик-сэмпаю за его вероломство было бы неплохо.  
Поэтому он спросил Зилс-сэмпая, в курсе ли Цветик-сэмпай этого форума.  
Зилс-сэмпай покачал головой.  
\- Цветик-сэмпай у нас такой занятой. Он же после литературы еще ходит на индивидуальные занятия по химии. Готовится в университет.  
Сердце Арфография-куна разбилось в очередной раз.  
\- То есть, он не предан всецело литературе?!  
\- Боюсь, - вздохнул Зилс-сэмпай, - он очарован химическими реакциями гораздо сильнее, чем прелестным слогом…  
\- Нам нужно его переубедить! - горячо вскрикнул Арфография-кун, но Зилс-сэмпай только посмеялся такой горячности. 

А между тем, он зря не воспринял решимость Арфография-куна всерьез.  
Тот решил, что он обязан сделать так, чтобы Цветик-сэмпай полностью сосредоточился на литературе!

(24) И для этого всего лишь нужно было пробраться в кабинет химии…  
(25) И для этого нужно было всего лишь показать Цветик-сэмпаю чего он лишает себя!


	19. - А нечего было торчать тут все утро!

\- А нечего было торчать тут все утро!  
Соавтор-кун вспыхнул и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но так ничего и не сказал. Арфография-кун проскочил мимо него, почти задев плечом, и быстрым шагом направился к станции.  
\- Ну, чего застыл?! До нашего поезда двадцать минут!  
\- Но ведь до станции самое большее пять минут неспешным шагом… - попытался было возразить Соавтор-кун, одноако Арфография-кун его не слушал: его слишком подгоняло собственное нетерпение.

До станции они дошли молча. Ожидая поезд, Арфография-кун припомнил, как мечтал поступить именно в эту школу, пусть она была и не самой близкой к дому - говорили, что в этой школе отменно преподавали литературу… А литературу Арфография-кун любил больше всего в жизни.

На входе в школе стояли старшеклассники, раздавая первоклассникам планы школьного комплекса с пометками. Огромное полотнище над входом гласило:  
“Для приветственной церемонии всем пройти в актовый зал”.  
Арфография-кун и Соавтор-кун, переглянувшись, поспешили в ту сторону, куда шло большинство учеников.

Засмотревшись по сторонам, Арфография-кун едва не врезался в прекрасного юношу, но его оттолкнул в сторону один из его товарищей, сухо бросив:  
\- Смотри, куда идешь.  
\- Один-кун, - со вздохом обернулся к нему юноша, а потом улыбнулся Арфография-куну. Эта слегка рассеянная улыбка на тонком, интеллигентном лице, пронзила сердце Арфография-куна насквозь. - Прости моего друга. Ты не ушибся?

Вы прекрасны, как рассвет на склонах горы Фудзи!  
[Он так меня оттолкнул, что я несомненно ушиб ребра!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864258#workskin)  
[Неловко промолчать.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64862740#workskin#workskin)


	20. Арфография-кун захлебнулся воздухом, не найдя ответных слов. Лишь проводил старшеклассников взглядом.

Арфография-кун захлебнулся воздухом, не найдя ответных слов. Лишь проводил старшеклассников взглядом.

Наконец, двери актового зала закрыли изнутри, обозначая, что тех, кто опоздал, уже не ждут. На сцену поднялся строгий мужчина в очках.  
\- Меня зовут Мармота-сэнсей, и я являюсь заведующим учебной частью нашей школы Сейсен-гакко. Приветствую всех новичков....

Арфография-кун быстро отключился от его речей, крутя головой по сторонам. Тот самый юноша стоял в задних рядах, среди других одноклассников, и что-то негромко говорил тому самому парню, что оттолкнул Арфография-куна. Парень на фоне изящного юноши казался просто огромным - и очень страшным. У него не было одного глаза, а на скуле рядом со вторым вился толстый шрам. Он бросал мрачные взгляды вперед, но юношу слушал без возражений, даже слегка склонил в его сторону голову, чтобы тому было удобнее и не приходилось повышать голос.

Тем временем на сцене начали представлять учителей, и Соавтор-кун дернул Арфография-куна за руку, чтобы тот сосредоточился на сцене. Арфография-кун недовольно скосил взгляд на Соавтор-куна, но промолчал.

Молодой - явно младше остальных, - учитель с ярко-рыжим хвостиком был представлен как учитель литературы Лис-сэнсей и не преминул вызвать на сцену “своего лучшего ученика Цветик-кун”, которым оказался тот самый прекрасный юноша.  
Он улыбнулся лукаво и слегка смущенно, заставляя что-то в груди Арфография-куна неприятно сжиматься. Юноша был… идеальным, да - лучшего слова Арфография-кун так и не смог подобрать, - и это почему-то болезненно царапало внутри.

\- Цветик-сэмпай, - пробормотал Арфография-кун, безуспешно пытаясь прогнать странное ощущение. 

Лис-сэнсей оказался также классным руководителем Арфография-куна и Соавтор-куна, и после приветственной церемонии он повел их в классную комнату.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал он, обводя класс рукой. - Здесь вы и будете учиться. Я буду заходить каждый день после уроков, а будут вопросы - можете найти меня в учительской.  
Арфография-кун и Соавтор-кун тут же, не сговариваясь, подбросили руки в воздух.  
Обоих интересовало одно и то же:  
\- А здесь есть литературный клуб?  
Лис-сэнсей кивнул и широко улыбнулся:  
\- О, а вы, малыши, вступить хотите? Отлично!

ПЕРВЫЙ ДЕНЬ.

На следующий день начались уроки. Арфография-кун узнал, что серьезный Мармота-сэнсей преподавал физику, а слегка словно замороженный Слоупок-сэнсей, который говорил медленно и веско, - ИЗО, а Нуль-сэнсей, похожий на всех сумасшедших ученых из аниме сразу, грозился превратить математику в страшнейший ночной кошмар Арфография-куна.  
Лис-сэнсей же был пылок и оттого вспыльчив - о литературе мог говорить часами, из класса его частенько приходилось выгонять другим учителям, потому что он, увлекшись, не уходил из класса не только после звонка на перемену, и после звонка на другой урок.  
После уроков Арфография-кун с трепетом пошел в литературный клуб.  
И с удивлением обнаружил в клубной комнате не только Цветик-сэмпая, но и его страшного друга, а также второго парня, которого он видел вместе с ними в первый школьный день: высокого блондина с длинной косой. Тот выглядел очень творческим - Арфография-кун оценил. А вот грубиян выглядел как типичный качок, который не вылезает из спортзала, что же он забыл в клубе литературы?  
\- Ну, - весело сказал Лис-сэнсей, - давайте знакомиться.  
Блондин оказался Зилс-сэмпаем из 3-А, а громила - Один-сэмпаем, и учился он вместе с Цветик-сэмпаем в классе 3-В. 

После конца занятий ученики вывалились из школы гурьбой, и Арфография-кун краем глаза заметил Цветик-сэмпая, идущего вместе с Зилс-сэмпаем и Один-сэмпаем. Он хотел было отправиться вслед за ними, но тут кто-то поймал его за локоть.

\- Эй, ты уже домой? Пойдем вместе? - радостный Соавтор-кун сиял улыбкой, словно солнце. Арфография-кун нахмурился: куда больше он хотел бы сейчас пойти вместе с Цветик-сэмпаем, будившим в нем странные чувства. Он оглянулся, пытаясь найти глазами Цветик-сэмпая, однако тот исчез, словно растворившись в воздухе вместе с Один-сэмпаем и Зилс-сэмпаем. Арфография-кун вздохнул: похоже, у него не оставалось выбора.

Разговор по пути домой не клеился. За два квартала до дома Арфография-куна Соавтор-кун вдруг остановился, бодрым голосом выдал, что забыл сходить в магазин за продуктами на ужин, скомкано попрощался и убежал. Выглядел он немного нервно, но Арфография-кун не обратил на это особого внимания: все его мысли были заняты Цветик-сэмпаем.

Дома он первым делом разогрел заботливо оставленный в холодильнике ужин, а потом принялся за домашнюю работу. Арфография-кун считал себя хорошим мальчиком и знал, что если копить домашнюю работу, то ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
После того, как он закончил делать уроки, он с облегчением прокрутился пару раз на кресле, а потом запустил компьютер, чтобы бесцельно побродить по сети.  
Его внимание привлек один из баннеров.

“Хочешь узнать чужие грязные тайны?” - спрашивал баннер. 

Арфография-кун помедлил, курсор мышки покружился над баннером, и…

[Арфография-кун решительно на него кликнул.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64862812#workskin)  
[Арфография-кун закрыл страницу.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000130#workskin)


	21. Арфография-кун решительно на него кликнул.

Арфография-кун решительно на него кликнул.

Открывшаяся страница встретила его тихим шелестом из колонок. Арфография-кун от испуга даже подпрыгнул. Попробовал отключить звук на странице - не помогло. Звук компьютера - но тихий шелест все еще доносился из колонок. Тогда Арфография-кун выключил колонки, и наконец-то этот шум затих.  
На шапке страницы было изображено какое-то насекомое.

“Дорогие клевещи и клевещницы!” - гласило описание чуть ниже.  
“Добро пожаловать на страницу кармического воздаяния!  
Все те, кто творит бесчестия, прикрываясь фасадом приличий, будут здесь разоблачены!”

Арфография-кун притащил с кухни чашку чая и принялся изучать форум…

ВТОРОЙ ДЕНЬ.

Утром он проспал и едва не опоздал на поезд. Соавтор-кун, не дождавшись Арфография-куна возле дома, встретил его на платформе грустным взглядом, но Арфография-кун только отмахнулся.  
День прошел спокойно, в литературном клубе обсуждали рассказ, написанный Зилс-сэмпаем, и сошлись на том, что он очень, очень хорош.  
Арфография-кун, правда, не совсем понял - рассказ или сам Зилс-сэмпай. Красивее Цветик-куна он, конечно, не был, но все равно выглядел просто отлично. И судя по комментариям Лис-сэнсея его это интересовало даже больше того, что Зилс-сэмпай вдобавок был весьма одарен. 

Правда, самого Арфография-куна Зилс-сэмпай совершенно не интересовал: за все время, проведенное в клубе, он почти не отрывал взгляд от Цветик-сэмпая. Несколько раз ему казалось, что Соавтор-кун смотрит на него грустными глазами, но Арфография-кун решил не обращать на это внимания.

Наконец-то клубное время закончилось, и ученики заспешили домой. Арфография-кун заметил, что Цветик-сэмпай направился к выходу вместе с Один-сэмпаем и Зилс-сэмпаем. Он застыл в нерешительности. С одной стороны, ему хотелось пойти следом - было что-то гипнотически притягательное в Цветик-сэмпае. С другой же общение с Соавтор-куном второй день не клеилось, хотя в средней школе они были лучшими друзьями. Стоило это исправить.  
[Попытаться проследить за ними.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863043#workskin)  
Пойти домой с Соавтор-куном.


	22. Попытаться проследить за ними.

Неприятное ощущение в груди, не отпускавшее с самой приветственной церемонии, накатило с новой силой. Ребра изнутри словно кололо и царапало от одного взгляда на Цветик-сэмпая, а уж когда тот заливисто засмеялся в ответ на какую-то фразу Один-сэмпая…

Арфография-кун сам не заметил, как ноги понесли его вслед за сэмпаями, к выходу из школы. Он старался держаться подальше, время от времени сливаясь с группками других школьников, собиравшихся после клубных занятий домой. На лестничной клетке, ведущей на первый этаж, он едва не спалился: вынырнувший словно из ниоткуда Мармота-сэнсей остановил Цветик-сэмпая, и Арфография-кун почти влетел тому в спину. Перебросившись с сэмпаями парой коротких фраз, Мармота-сэнсей поманил Цветик-сэмпая за собой и ушел в направлении учительской. Один-сэмпай и Зилс-сэмпай пошли следом.

Арфография-кун замер. Его неудержимо влекло к Цветик-сэмпаю - и в то же время что-то в нем невыносимо отталкивало. Никогда раньше Арфография-кун не испытывал подобных чувств. И одно он знал точно: он просто не мог все оставить как есть.

[Попытаться подслушать разговор в учительской.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863397#workskin)  
[Спрятаться у шкафчиков с обувью и ждать Цветик-сэмпая там.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64871476)


	23. Попытаться подслушать разговор в учительской.

Попытаться подслушать разговор в учительской.

Арфография-кун сомневался всего лишь несколько мгновений: развернувшись против потока стремящихся домой школьников, он пошел в сторону учительской. Постепенно учеников становилось все меньше и меньше. Когда Арфография-кун дошел до нужного коридора, их совсем не осталось. Медленно садящееся солнце золотило своими лучами стену возле двери. Таинственно поблескивала табличка с иероглифами “Учительская”. Арфография-кун невольно поежился: было в атмосфере вечерней школы что-то таинственно-настораживающее.

Он несколько раз оглянулся за спину, прежде чем решился подойри к двери. Постоял минуту, затем все же наклонился, прижавшись ухом к замочной скважине. Сердце неровно забилось под самым горлом: Арфография-куну показалось, что он слышит голос Цветик-сэмпая…

\- Тебе что-то нужно, Арфография-кун?

Он подскочил, как ужаленный, и больно стукнулся лбом о ручку двери: слова, произнесенные за его спиной нежным голосом, казалось, пронзили его насквозь. Арфография-кун запоздало ойкнул и обернулся.

Слоупок-сэнсей стоял совсем рядом и мягко улыбался. Арфография-кун заторможенно подумал, что даже не услышал его шагов.

\- Что ты делаешь в школе так поздно? Все остальные уже ушли домой, - его взгляд был ласковым и в то же время… властным? Арфография-кун не поверил собственным мыслям. Наверняка ощущения его подводили: у Слоупок-сэнсея в школе была репутация самого мирного и милого учителя. Только почему же он почувствовал себя таким маленьким и слабым?

\- Хорошим детям не стоит гулять допоздна. Иди домой, - Слоупок-сэнсей улыбнулся шире, обошел его и мягко подтолкнул в спину.

Домой Арфография-кун дошел на ватных ногах. Даже не поужинав, он заперся у себя в комнате и немедленно открыл форум. Хотелось куда-то излить все свои накопившиеся переживания. Свои собственные темы Арфография-кун пока создавать не мог, поэтому открыл первую попавшуюся и занес пальцы над клавиатурой.

Так вдохновенно он, кажется, не писал никогда. Его руки выбивали бешеную чечетку по клавишам под смутное шелестение, доносящееся из выключенных динамиков. Сообщения набивались одно за другим, в какой-то момент Арфография-кун решил, что глубину его чувство могут отразить только многослойные матрешки из катов. Закрыв вкладку с десятой темой, он открыл первую, в которой начинал писать - там уже появились первые комментарии.

Ответы повергли Арфография-куна в шок.

Клевещ1:  
“Боже, что за школоло тут набижало и засрало все темы?!”  
Клевещ2:  
“Лол. Он даже в “Бане за неразумность” нас нашел. Вот это упорство”.  
Клевещ3:  
“В дурку провели интернет?”  
Клевещ4:  
“А еще я каждую ночь после полночи три раза дрочу на Мармоту-сэнсея. И каждый четный понедельник - на Нуль-сэнсея”.  
Клевещ5:  
“Оно опять сюда вернулось?! Нет бы признаться любимке напрямую!”  
Клевещ6:  
“*курящий смайл*”  
Клевещ7:  
“...и мечтаю, как Лис-сэнсей анально научит меня грамотности, поставив клизму с к*****й мочой!”  
Клевещ8:  
“Бляяя. Прячь свои стремные кинки хотя бы под кат!”

Арфография-кун еще раз неверящим взглядом окинул комментарии. Он решился на такой храбрый шаг - открыт свои чувства, столь искренние и страстные, но они стали лишь посмешищем для безликих клевещей с одинаковыми аватарками. Более того! Эти клевещи еще и смели притворяться им самим и приписывать ему всякие гадости! А ведь он и близко не писал ничего подобного. Он писал о высоком: о сухости во рту, подгибании коленей и сладком томлении внизу живота!

Арфография-кун застыл, не зная, что делать…

[Потянуться к мышке и закрыть вкладку форума.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863406#workskin)  
[Накатать гневный ответ.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863502#workskin)


	24. Потянуться к мышке и закрыть вкладку форума.

Потянуться к мышке и закрыть вкладку форума.  
Арфография-кун на секунду задумался, а затем решительно потянулся к мышке. В следующий миг белый курсор кликнул на красном крестике закрытия окна браузера. Экран мягко засветился фотографией цветущего поля, размещенной на заставке.

Арфография-кун откинулся на спинку кресла и пустым взглядом воззрился в потолок. Все это было ужасно неправильно: он надеялся найти на форуме понимание, он думал, что там прогрессивно, а оказалось наоборот.

С другой стороны, может быть, не стоило вот так вот вываливать на незнакомых людей свои эмоции? Может, стоило их обсудить с кем-то близким, давно знакомым, кто тебя хорошо знает? Это помогло бы и самому Арфография-куну получше разобраться в себе. “А ведь я в последнее время почти не разговаривал с Соавтор-куном, - подумал Арфография-кун. - Словно его и не существовало. Хотя он меня всегда поддерживал. Надо будет завтра извиниться и заодно обсудить все произошедшее. Да, так будет правильно”.

Успокоенный этими мыслями, Арфография-кун лег спать. Впереди его ждал очередной насыщенный школьный день.


	25. Накатать гневный ответ.

Накатать гневный ответ.

Арфография-кун с еще большим пылом занес руки над клавиатурой. Ему показалось, что внутри запылали нефтяные вышки. Он в бешеном темпе забарабанил пальцами по клавиатуре, обличая коварных лицемерных клевещей.

“Я отказываюсь делить с вами вину и ответственность!”

Ему показалось, что смутное шелестение в комнате стало громче, но Арфография-кун отмел эту мысль как несущественную. Он обличал и обвинял, не замечая, как летит время - а клевещей в темах становилось все больше. Они насмехались над ним, никак не реагировали на его троллинг и даже наоборот, радостно подхватывали его высокие идеи, коверкая их до невозможности.

Очередной особо едкий комментарий заставил Арфография-куна захлебнуться на вдохе от гнева.

“Почему администрация допускает подобный беспредел на форуме?! Я требую, чтобы на этот аккаунт была одета аватарка!”

Внезапно среди безликих анонимных клевещей всплыл не виденный ранее Арфография-куном красный ник.

Админ:  
“*надета”  
Клевещ1:  
“Лоооооооооол!”  
Клевещ2:  
“О боже! *рофл*”  
Клевещ3:  
“Админ-сан, вы прекрасны, как рассвет!”  
Клевещ4:  
“*сердечко* *сердечко* *сердечко*”

Арфография-кун застыл. Как же так? Администрация форума должна была помочь ему, админ просто обязан был защитить его от этих мерзких клевещей! Так почему?! Нет, он этого так не оставит, он добьется своего! Арфография-кун снова занес руки над клавиатурой...

Спохватился он только тогда, когда на часах был почти третий час ночи.

ТРЕТИЙ ДЕНЬ.

На следующий день Арфография-кун проспал. Когда он дотащился до школы, его встретил Слоупок-сэнсей.  
\- Арфография-кун, разве можно так сильно опаздывать еще в самом начале обучения? Очень грустно видеть, как хорошие ученики начинают совершать проступки. Увы, мы вынуждены тебя наказать: на уроки сегодня уже не пойдешь, их почти не осталось, вместо этого выполнишь самостоятельные за пропущенные занятия, а затем напишешь объяснительную о причинах опоздания. Еще одно опоздание - и тебя придется отстранить от занятий.  
Слоупок-сэнсей говорил мягко, а его глаза выражали искреннюю грусть - и все же было в его голосе что-то почти гипнотическое, что заставляло ноги, как и вчера, становиться ватными, а колени подгибаться.  
\- Я могу отвести тебя к Психолог-сану. Или же можешь посидеть со мной в учительской, у меня как раз окно, - Арфография-куну на мгновение показалось, что по губам Слоупок-сэнсея пробежала легкая улыбка.  


[\- Наверное, я лучше посижу с Психолог-саном.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863526#workskin)  
[\- Я бы хотел пойти с вами, Слоупок-сэнсей.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863910#workskin)


	26. - Наверное, я лучше посижу с Психолог-саном.

\- Наверное, я лучше посижу с Психолог-саном.  
Слоупок-сэнсей отвел его в кабинет психолога.  
\- Психолог-сан, вверяю его вашим заботам.  
Психолог-сан, приятный мужчина мягкой наружности, кивнул и указал Арфография-куну на приставной стол. До этого Арфография-кун видел такие только в фильмах про корпорации, и считал, что они предназначены для переговоров.  
\- Присаживайся. Сегодня тебя к урокам не допустят, но зато у нас будет время поговорить. Самостоятельные работы лежат на столе, но захочешь передохнуть - скажи мне, мы поболтаем. Договорились?  
Арфография-кун кивнул.  
Он довольно быстро справился с самостоятельными, а вот на объяснительной застрял. Ну и что он, в самом деле, мог написать?  
“Слоупок-сэнсей меня неправильно понял?”  
Так нет же, его поймали с поличным.  
“Из-за Слоупок-сэнсея я всю ночь сидел на форуме?”  
Ну да, а Слоупок-сэнсей стоял рядом с пистолетом.  
Арфография-кун вздохнул и начал крутить в руках ручку.  
Психолог-сан обратил на это внимание и мягко обратился к нему:  
\- Что такое? Не знаешь, что писать? Давай обсудим, и вместе подумаем, что написать.  


[Довериться Психологу.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863583#workskin)  
[Солгать.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863742#workskin)


	27. Довериться Психологу.

Довериться Психологу.  
Арфография-кун решил, что еще один взгляд со стороны не помешает.  
Он рассказал Психолог-сану и про встречу с Цветик-сэмпаем, и про разговор с Слоупок-сэнсеем, и про обуревающие его странные чувства, и про форум.  
\- Подожди-подожди! - воскликнул Психолог-сан. - Форум, на котором изобличают лицемерие?! Ох, как ты вовремя пришел!  
\- А что такое, - удивился Арфография-кун. - Обычный форум…  
\- Нет, нет, - Психолог-сан помотал головой. - Это очень опасное место! Оно вызывает в людях все низменные инстинкты, хорошее подменяет плохим, а плохое разжигает до ужасного!  
Психолог-сан встал и нервно заходил по комнате, заламывая руки.  
\- Только вот я никак не смогу тебе помочь!  
Он побегал по кабинету еще, а потом решительно кивнул.  
\- Все в порядке. Я знаю, кто сможет.  
Он решительно сел за стол и размашисто написал направление к психотерапевту.  
Арфография-кун озадаченно взял его и покрутил в руках.  
\- Но…  
\- Послушай, это очень серьезно. Ты должен туда сходить, обещаешь?  
Проникнувшись серьезным тоном Психолог-сана, Арфография-кун торжественно кивнул.

ХОРОШИЙ КОНЕЦ 2.


	28. Солгать.

Солгать.  
Арфография-кун решил соврать.  
Психолог-сан был ему совершенно посторонним человеком, с какой стати он должен был делиться с ним своими переживаниями?  
Поэтому он спокойно сказал, что просто проспал, и теперь не знает, как об этом написать, чтобы не получить еще большее наказание.  
Психолог-сан широко улыбнулся и закивал.  
\- Конечно-конечно, давай подумаем, что написать…  
Внезапно Арфография-куну послышалось то самое странное шелестение, которое он слышал на странице форума.  
Он вернулся домой очень злым, хлопнул дверью так, что та едва не сорвалась с петель, а затем вновь залез на форум.  
Клевещ1:  
“Уроки закончились, и ты вернулось?”  
Клевещ2:  
“Расскажешь нам опять, как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя сладко пронзили твои сэнсеи?”  
Перед глазами Арфография-куна покраснело, словно кто-то плеснул в него краской. Он в ярости написал, что это они во всем виноваты!  
Что если они не понимают, что во всем виноваты они, и Цветик-сэмпай, и Слоупок-сэнсей, и Психолог-сан еще, то они просто глупцы, и он им ничего объяснять не будет! Потому что они недостойны объяснений!  
Клевещи довольно потирали лапки. Из выключенных колонок раздавалось тихое шелестение.  
Клевещ1:  
“Какой-то знакомый стиль высказываний…”  
Клевещ2:  
“Точно-точно, я где-то это слышал!”

ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ ДЕНЬ

Придя в школу на четвертый день, в дверях Арфография-кун столкнулся с Лис-сэнсеем. Тот нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на Арфография-куна своими ярко-зелеными глазами.  
\- Если хочешь сказать что-то своим сэнсеям, мы всегда готовы помочь.  
Арфография-кун задумался.  
\- Извните, мне нечего вам сказать.  
\- Ну, нечего так нечего, - после напряженной паузы ответил Лис-сэнсей, уходя в сторону класса 3-А.  
Арфография-кун на минуту задумался - ведь уроки уже закончились, а Лис-сэнсей был классным руководителем их 1-А! Но потом отмахнулся от этого, как от чего-то незначительного.  
День прошел как обычно, только вот Арфография-куну то и дело слышалось тихое шелестение.  
После уроков он было собрался в клубную комнату, следом за Соавтор-куном, только вот ему заступили дорогу трое одноклассников. Он не знал их по именам, да и по лицам еще не различал, но они явно знали его.  
\- Арфография-кун, - прошелестели они, - куда же ты, куда же ты.  
\- Ты же хочешь пожаловаться нам, так жалуйся, жалуйся.  
\- Мы узнали тебя!  
Арфография-кун беспомощно огляделся, но все тридцать одноклассников обступили его плотным кольцом, вынуждая сесть на стул. Они достали распечатки его постов с того-самого-форума, и начали зачитывать их вслух!  
Услышав свои слова со стороны, Арфография-кун очень удивился и жутко смутился! Чем дольше и громче его одноклассники читали, тем сильнее он смущался, и сжимался в комок! Они подходили все ближе и ближе, и каждый, зачитав отрывок, кидал в Арфография-куна скомканной бумажкой!  
\- Вот твоя ложь!  
\- Вот твой эгоизм!  
\- Вот твое лицемерие!  
Арфография-кун не вынес этого и жутко захохотал!  
Вечером уборщики нашли его в классе совершенно невменяемого. Он сидел, забившись в угол, накрыв голову руками, раскачивался и бормотал:  
\- Это все вы виноваты, вы, вы вывывывывывывы…


	29. - Я бы хотел пойти с вами, Слоупок-сэнсей.

\- Я бы хотел пойти с вами, Слоупок-сэнсей.  
\- Хорошо, я рад буду помочь, - Слоупок-сэнсей улыбнулся чуть шире и первым пошел в сторону учительской.

В помещении никого больше не оказалось. Слоупок-сэнсей выдал Арфография-куну листы с распечатками самостоятельных и сел за свой стол. Казалось, Арфография-кун совершенно его не интересовал.

День перевалил за полдень и начал постепенно клониться к закату. Косые солнечные лучи скользили по аккуратно разложенным стопкам бумаг, корешкам книг, поблескивали на канцелярских принадлежностях. Несколько раз в учительскую заходили другие преподаватели, Слоупок-сэнсей перебрасывался с ними дежурными фразами.

Арфография-кун хорошо учился и обычно быстро справлялся с самостоятельными, сдавая их одним из первых. Но сегодня его мысли постоянно возвращались к вчерашнему вечеру. Нежная улыбка Слоупок-сэнсея, его вкрадчивый голос и мягкий взгляд глубоких таинственных глаз при одном лишь воспоминании о них заставляли мурашки маршировать по спине.

Арфография-кун вздрогнул: на плечо легла ласковая рука.

\- Ай-яй-яй, Арфография-кун, ты до сих пор не закончил? - он снова не услышал, как Слоупок-сэнсей подошел. Оглянулся, стремительно краснея.

\- Простите, я сейчас же все доделаю! И объяснительную, и все остальное!

\- Дай-ка я посмотрю, что у тебя там осталось… - Слоупок-сэнсей наклонился, заставляя Арфография-куна отвернуться. Его рука, скользнув по плечу, уперлась в стол прямо рядом с локтем Арфография-куна, теплое дыхание щекотало ухо. - Надо же, ты все же почти все сделал. Остались вот эти два примера по физике, - изящный палец коснулся бумаги, - задачка по математике и объяснительная. Даю тебе еще двадцать минут, ты должен справиться.

Арфография-кун кивнул, не в состоянии заставить слова протолкнуться через горло. Мысли путались. Он почти наугад порешал оставшиеся задания, быстро накорябал на пустом листе что-то о том, что он плохо себя чувствовал и потому проспал и опоздал в школу, и вскочил на ноги.

\- Я все!

Слоупок-сэнсей поднял на него взгляд, и сердце Арфография-куна забилось в бешеном ритме.

\- Отлично, - он запустил руку в карман и вытянул небольшой ошейник-чокер. - Можешь идти домой. Но перед этим я хочу надеть, - это слово Слоупок-сэнсей как-то странно выделил, - это на тебя.

Арфография-кун смог только кивнуть: сухость во рту превысила все возможные пределы. Отчаянно краснея, он смотрел, как Слоупок-сэнсей подходит и становится сзади, ощущал, как его тонкие изящные пальцы отодвигают мешающие волосы, а затем нежно застегивают ошейник. Когда застежка щелкнула, Арфография-кун почувствовал, словно его что-то ласково пронзило. По телу разлилось тепло, которого он еще никогда в жизни не ощущал.

Дорогу домой он толком не запомнил. На ватных ногах поднялся к себе в комнату, упал на стул возле компьютера и открыл форум.

На его сообщениях уже красовалась аватарка со средневековой гравюры с горящей грешницей. Арфография-кун почему-то даже не удивился. Он коснулся холодными пальцами клавиатуры.

“Это будет не последним сообщением, а прощальной исповедью”, - набрал он. Комнату заполнило тихое шелестение, звучавшее, казалось, отовсюду.

ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ ДЕНЬ

Утром Арфография-кун снова проспал. Кое-как позавтракав, он поплелся в школу, даже не пытаясь успеть на первый урок. Иногда ему казалось, что вокруг звучит то самое странное шелестение, которое он уже не раз слышал, но как только он пытался прислушиваться, оно тут же исчезало.

Возле входа его встретил Слоупок-сэнсей.

\- Очень плохо, что ты опаздываешь второй день подряд, - под его мягким, но властным взглядом Арфография-кун почувствовал себя маленьким и беспомощным. - Сейчас иди на уроки, но после них зайди в кабинет директора. Тебя ждет наказание.

Арфография-кун лишь молча кивнул.

Уроки прошли как в тумане. Кажется, Соавтор-кун попытался с ним заговорить на большой перемене, но Арфография-кун от него только отмахнулся. После последнего урока ноги сами понесли в сторону кабинета директора.

Возле кабинета Психолог-сана, который был по пути, оказались Психолог-сан (что было логично) и внезапно Зилс-сэмпай (что было крайне неожиданно). Психолог-сан стоял, обхватив плечи руками, его прическа растрепалась, очки сползли на нос, а взгляд казался затравленным и безумным. Зилс-сэмпай мягко ему улыбнулся и - тут Арфография-кун не поверил собственным глазам! - коснулся пальцами бледной щеки, отводя пепельные волосы в сторону. Жест получился настолько легким и быстрым, что не смотри Арфография-кун в этот момент на Психолог-сана, ничего бы не заметил. Арфография-кун споткнулся, но тут же ускорил шаг: даже если то, что он увидел, было правдой, его это не касалось.

В кабинете директора самого директора не было - Арфография-кун смутно припомнил, что на приветственной церемонии его тоже вроде не видел. Вместо него в кресле сидел Слоупок-сэнсей, а рядом стояли Нуль-сэнсей и Мармота-сэнсей. Когда Арфография-кун вошел, они умолкли, но лежащие на столе перед Слоупок-сэнсеем документы свидетельствовали о том, что разговор был, скорее всего, о школе. Арфография-кун почувствовал себя неловко.

\- Договорим позже, я полагаю, - Слоупок-сэнсей улыбнулся своей мягкой таинственной улыбкой и собрал документы. Мармота-сэнсей и Нуль-сэнсей кивнули и молча вышли из кабинета, и только тогда Арфография-кун решился поднять взгляд.

\- Что ж, - Слоупок-сэнсей оперелся локтями на стол и переплел пальцы. В кресле директора он чувствовал себя удивительно комфортно. - Как я и говорил, Арфография-кун, тебя ждет наказание. Но сначала - мой вчерашний подарок при тебе?

Арфография-кун сжал ошейник, лежавший еще со вчерашнего дня в кармане джинсов.

[\- Вы хотите, чтобы я его одел?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863943#workskin)  
[\- Вы хотите, чтобы я его надел?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863970#workskin)


	30. - Вы хотите, чтобы я его одел?

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я его одел?  
Глаза Слоупок-сэнсея округлились. Несколько секунд на его лице было искреннее изумление, затем он тяжело вздохнул.

\- А мне ведь показалось, что ты обучаем, Арфография-кун… - пробормотал он себе под нос. Затем вытащил из стопки документов один, что-то быстро на нем подписал, взял со стола красную печать с надписью “Спермобан” и скрепил ею подпись. Затем поднял взгляд.

\- Жаль про это говорить, но ты исключен из Сейсен-гакко, - в его глазах не было и толики прошлой нежности. - Тебя переведут во второй класс младшей школы, и ты будешь оставаться там до тех пор, пока не научишься правильно говорить и писать.

Арфография-кун почувствовал, как пол проваливается под его ногами. А как же его нынешняя школа? Как Соатвор-кун, Цветик-сэмпай, Лис-сэнсей и литературный клуб? Как сам Слоупок-сэнсей? Разве может быть он настолько жестоким после всего, что между ними было?!

Но неумолимая реальность говорила, что может: красная директорская печать была красноречивее любых слов.

\- Прощай, Арфография-кун, - сухо бросил Слоупок-сэнсей. - Удачи в дальнейшем.

СЕКРЕТНАЯ ПЛОХАЯ КОНЦОВКА


	31. - Вы хотите, чтобы я его надел?

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я его надел?  
Слоупок-сэнсей улыбнулся.

\- Молодец, смышленый мальчик, - он дождался, пока Арфография-кун трясущимися руками застегнет на шее ошейник. - Теперь после уроков и клуба ты всегда должен будешь приходить сюда. Чтобы мы смогли поболтать вдвоем.

Арфография-кун кивнул, чувствуя, как наливаются пунцом щеки. Взгляд Слоупок-сэнсея, нежный и в то же время такой властный, заставлял его чувствовать себя обнаженным.

\- Что же до сегодняшнего наказания, - Соупок-сэнсей встал и вытащил что-то из ящика стола, - думаю, мы ограничимвся лишь этим.

Арфография-кун заворожено смотрел на черный кожаный стэк, так привычно лежавший в изящной ладони Слоупок-сэнсея. Раньше он видел такие только на картинках в энциклопедиях с лошадьми: ими пользовались всадники прошлого. Сейчас же предмет, вызывавший в нем странные стыдливые желания, был совсем близко, и это заставляло сердце колотиться с утроенной силой.

\- Стань перед столом, наклонись, уперевшись в него руками, и не шевелись, - Слоупок-сэнсей обошел стол. Арфография-кун не решился ему посмотреть в глаза.

Он сделал, как было приказано, и тут же зажмурился, почувствовав, как рука Слоупок-сэнсея коснулась пуговицы на джинсах:

\- Нет, сэнсей, пожалуйста, не надо!..

\- Это наказание, Арфгография-кун, - голос Слоупок-сэнсея звучал над самым ухом. - Тебе придется научиться их принимать с благодарностью.

Джинсы сползли на пол вместе с бельем. Свободной рукой Слоупок-сэнсей задрал кардиган и футболку, оставив ягодицы совершенно обнаженными и беззащитными. Коротко свистнул рассекаемый стеком воздух. Арфография-кун еще успел подумать, что свою новую школьную жизнь он представлял совершенно не так. А затем первый удар пронзил его насквозь волной постыдного, но такого сладкого удовольствия.

СЕКРЕТНАЯ ИНТЕРЕСНАЯ КОНЦОВКА 1


	32. - Он так меня оттолкнул, что я несомненно ушиб ребра!

\- Он так меня оттолкнул, что я несомненно ушиб ребра!

\- О, - прекрасный юноша нахмурился, и Арфография-куну немедленно захотелось взять свои слова назад. И заодно извиниться, и перед прекрасным юношей, и перед его страшным товарищем. - Один-кун, извинись перед кохаем. Тебе не стоило…  
\- Ничего страшного, - выпалил Арфография-кун.  
\- Ладно, извиняюсь, - в тот же момент пробурчал Один-кун.  
И смерил Арфография-куна таким взглядом, что тому захотелось провалиться сквозь землю прямо на этом самом месте. После этого старшеклассники отвернулись и ушли, а Арфография-кун так и смотрел им вслед, пока Соавтор-кун не ткнул его локтем в бок.  
\- Пойдем скорее, - сказал он. – Иначе опоздаем!  
  
Наконец, двери актового зала закрыли изнутри, обозначая, что тех, кто опоздал, уже не ждут. На сцену поднялся строгий мужчина в очках.  
\- Меня зовут Мармота-сэнсей, и я являюсь заведующим учебной частью нашей школы Сейсен-гакко. Приветствую всех новичков....  
  
Арфография-кун быстро отключился от его речей, крутя головой по сторонам. Тот самый юноша стоял в задних рядах, среди своих одноклассников, и что-то негромко говорил своему пугающему товарищу, Один-семпаю. Тот на фоне изящного юноши казался просто огромным. У него не было одного глаза, а на скуле рядом со вторым вился толстый шрам. Он бросал мрачные взгляды вперед, но юношу слушал без возражений, даже слегка склонил в его сторону голову, чтобы тому было удобнее и не приходилось повышать голос.  
  
«Ужасно, - подумал Арфография-кун, - ужасно». Стоящие рядом, его прекрасное видение, так и оставшееся безымянным, и Один-кун казались живым воплощением архетипа Красавицы и Чудовища. И что-то в этом, наверное, было: от это мысли в Арфография-куне проснулся внутренний писатель, и он немного взбодрился.  
  
Тем временем на сцене начали представлять учителей, и Соавтор-кун дернул Арфография-куна за руку, чтобы тот сосредоточился на сцене.   
Молодой - явно младше остальных, - учитель с ярко-рыжим хвостиком был представлен как учитель литературы Лис-сэнсей и не преминул вызвать на сцену “своего лучшего ученика Цветик-кун”, которым оказался тот самый прекрасный юноша.   
Он улыбнулся лукаво и слегка смущенно, заставляя сердце в груди Арфография-куна дрожать, словно крылья бабочки.   
  
\- Цветик-сэмпай, - пробормотал Арфография запоминая. Нет, никаких «Красавицы и Чудовища».  
  
Лис-сэнсей оказался также классным руководителем Арфография-куна и Соавтор-куна, и после приветственной церемонии он повел их в классную комнату.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал он, обводя класс рукой. - Здесь вы и будете учиться. Я буду заходить каждый день после уроков, а будут вопросы - можете найти меня в учительской.  
Арфография-кун и Соавтор-кун тут же, не сговариваясь, подбросили руки в воздух.  
Обоих интересовало одно и то же:   
\- А здесь есть литературный клуб?  
Лис-сэнсей кивнул и широко улыбнулся:  
\- О, а вы, малыши, вступить хотите? Отлично!  
  
ПЕРВЫЙ ДЕНЬ  
  
На следующий день начались уроки. Арфография-кун узнал, что серьезный Мармота-кун преподавал физику, а слегка словно замороженный Слоупок-сэнсей, который говорил медленно и веско, - ИЗО, а Нуль-сэнсей, похожий на всех сумасшедших ученых из аниме сразу, грозился превратить математику в страшнейший ночной кошмар Арфография-куна.  
Лис-сэнсей же был пылок и оттого вспыльчив - о литературе мог говорить часами, из класса его частенько приходилось выгонять другим учителям, потому что он, увлекшись, не уходил из класса не только после звонка на перемену, и после звонка на другой урок.   
После уроков Арфография-кун с трепетом пошел в литературный клуб.   
И с удивлением обнаружил в клубной комнате не только Цветик-сэмпая, но и Один-сэмпая, а также второго парня, которого он видел вместе с ними в первый школьный день: высокого блондина с длинной косой. Тот выглядел очень творческим - Арфография-кун оценил.  
А вот Один-сэмпай на завсегдатая литературного клуба не походил. Арфография-кин скорее ожидал бы встретить его в спортзале гоняющим мяч или таскающим штангу - если бы, конечно, он сам хотя бы иногда заходил в спортзал. Что такой человек мог забыть в литературном клубе?  
Наверняка он ходит сюда, чтобы больше времени проводить с Цветик-сэмпаем, решил Арфография-кун. Уж он бы, по крайней мере, именно так и поступил бы!  
\- Ну, - весело сказал Лис-сэнсей, - давайте знакомиться.  
Блондин, Зилс-сэмпай, как оказалось, учился в 3-А, а Цветик-сэмпай и Один-сэмпай – в 3-В. То есть, они еще и учились вместе. Подумав об этом, Арфография-кун совсем расстроился. Наверное, даже если ему очень захочется поговорить с Цветик-сэмпаем, у него ничего не получится.  
Ужасно, просто ужасно.  
  
После конца занятий ученики вывалились из школы гурьбой, и Арфография-кун краем глаза заметил Цветик-сэмпая, идущего вместе с Зилс-сэмпаем и Один-сэмпаем. С одной стороны, Арфография-куну хотелось напроситься с ними и продолжить начатую в клубе беседу о современной литературе. Ну, или хотя бы тайком проследить за ними и еще хотя бы немного посмотреть на прекрасного Цветик-сэмпая - Арфография-куну не давало покоя странное чувство, что что-то с ним не так. Может быть, дело было в том, как близко к Один-сэмпаю Цветик-сэмпай держался. Или в том, как Один-сэмпай наклонял к нему голову, когда Цветик-сэмпай что-то говорил. Или в том, как они друг на друга посматривали.  
Может, он и хотел бы поговорить об этом с Соавтор-куном, но тот бы не стал слушать. Арфография-кун видел, Соавтор-куну тоже понравился Один-сэмпай. Безобразие! Почему всем так нравился этот громила? Неужели в нем было нечто привлекательное? Но что? Суровый вид? Крепкие мышцы? Жутковатые - пусть и по-своему интересные, - шрамы?  
Чувство прекрасного юного Арфография-куна было втоптано в грязь. Как и его чувство собственного достоинства – он-то, кажется, никому не нравился.

Арфография-кун оглянулся, высматривая Цветик-сэмпая среди учеников, и чуть не поперхнулся: вынырнувший словно из ниоткуда Мармота-сэнсей остановил Цветик-сэмпая, Один-сэмпая и Зилс-сэмпая. Перебросившись с сэмпаями парой коротких фраз, Мармота-сэнсей поманил Цветик-сэмпая за собой и ушел в направлении учительской. Один-сэмпай и Зилс-сэмпай пошли следом.

Арфоргафия-кун замер: он не знал что ему делать. Его неудержимо влекло к Цветик-сэмпаю, его манила тайна его общения с Один-сэмпаем. Но в то же время было ощущение, что не стоит переступать некую черту. Как же стоило поступить на самом деле?

[Попытаться подслушать разговор в учительской.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64863397#workskin)  
[Арфография-кун решил, что он достаточно устал за этот день, а потому отправился домой.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864330#workskin)


	33. Арфография-кун решил, что он достаточно устал за этот день, а потому отправился домой.

Арфография-кун решил, что он достаточно устал за этот день, а потому отправился домой.  
  
Первым делом он разогрел заботливо оставленный в холодильнике ужин, а потом принялся за домашнюю работу. Арфография-кун считал себя хорошим мальчиком и знал, что если копить домашнюю работу, то ничем хорошим это не кончится.   
После того, как он закончил делать уроки, он с облегчением прокрутился пару раз на кресле, а потом запустил компьютер, чтобы бесцельно побродить по сети.  
Его внимание привлек один из баннеров.  
“Хочешь узнать чужие грязные тайны?” - спрашивал баннер.   
Арфография-кун помедлил, курсор мышки покружился над баннером, и...  
  
[Арфография-кун закрыл страницу.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/63000130#workskin)  
[Арфография-кун поддался любопытству и кликнул на баннер.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864357#workskin)


	34. Арфография-кун поддался любопытству и кликнул на баннер.

Арфография-кун поддался любопытству и кликнул на баннер.  
Открывшаяся страница встретила его тихим шелестом из колонок.  
Арфография-кун от испуга даже подпрыгнул. Попробовал отключить звук на странице  
\- не помогло. Звук компьютера - но тихий шелест все еще доносился из колонок.  
Тогда Арфография-кун выключил колонки, и наконец-то этот шум затих.   
На шапке страницы было изображено какое-то насекомое.  
  
“Дорогие клевещи и клевещницы!” - гласило описание чуть ниже.  
“Добро пожаловать на страницу кармического воздаяния!  
Все те, кто творит бесчестия, прикрываясь фасадом приличий, будут  
здесь разоблачены!”  
  
Арфография-кун притащил с кухни чашку чая и принялся изучать форум…  
  
ВТОРОЙ ДЕНЬ  
  
Утром он проспал и едва не опоздал на поезд. Соавтор-кун, не дождавшись его у дома, нашел его на платформе и отругал, но Арфография-кун только отмахнулся. Думал он совершенно о другом.  
Уроки прошли спокойно, а в литературном клубе сегодня обсуждали рассказ, написанный Зилс-сэмпаем, и сошлись на том, что он очень, очень хорош. Арфография-кун, правда, не совсем понял - рассказ или сам Зилс-сэмпай. Красивее Цветик-куна он, конечно, не был, но все равно выглядел просто отлично. И, судя по комментариям Лис-сэнсея, это его интересовало даже больше, чем несомненный талант Зилс-сэмпая.  
  
В этот раз Арфография-кун слегка замешкался, собирая вещи - пока все обсуждали рассказ Зилс-сэмпая, он потихоньку писал собственный.  
\- Покажешь, что написал? - раздался из-за спины доброжелательный голос. Арфография-кун подпрыгнул на месте, развернулся и увидел Цветик-куна.  
Тот, будто бы, никуда не торопился - сидел за своей партой, солнце светило ему в спину, создавая вокруг ореол. Расстегнутые пуговицы рубашки открывали вид на острые ключицы, а ноги были небрежно закинуты одна на другую.   
  
Арфография-кун сглотнул. Бросил взгляд на дверь, оставшуюся слегка приоткрытой. По коридору расхаживал из стороны в сторону Один-сэмпай. Черная его тень металась по полу, устланному белой плиткой – как будто живущая своей жизнью.   
  
\- Ну так что? – спросил Цветик-кун.  
Улыбка его светилась нежностью и расположением. По темным волосам, перехваченным в низкий хвост, скользили яркие солнечные блики. Равномерный звук шагов, доносящийся из коридора, сделался громче.  
\- Я, я…   
Арфография-кун отчаянно покраснел, и зажмурился. Его недостижимая мечта, сам Цветик-сэмпай, хочет увидеть его писанину!  
  
[\- Д-да, конечно, - пробормотал Арфография-кун, протягивая Цветик-сэмпаю тетрадку.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864429#workskin)   
[\- Мне кажется, вас ждут.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864588#workskin)


	35. - Д-да, конечно, - пробормотал Арфография-кун, протягивая Цветик-сэмпаю тетрадку.

\- Д-да, конечно, - пробормотал Арфография-кун, протягивая Цветик-сэмпаю тетрадку.   
Тот принял ее и небрежно пролистал своими длинными тонкими  
пальцами. В процессе он то и дело останавливался и хмыкал. Арфография-кун с  
замирающим сердцем ждал вердикта, почти забыв о громких шагах и черной тени.  
Здесь, в кабинете литературного клуба, рядом с Цветик-сэмпаем, он был в  
безопасности, верно?  
Наконец, Цветик-сэмпай отложил его тетрадку и, вздохнув, заговорил:  
\- Тебе не хватает, - он пощелкал пальцами, подыскивая слово, - не хватает чувства. Язык твой, конечно, неплох, хотя сегодня ты явно подражал Зилс-куну, да и грамотности ты еще наберешься, а вот умения сделать так, чтобы твоим иероглифам кто-то сопереживал, у тебя нет совсем. Это просто символы на листе бумаги. Но…  
  
Услышав эти слова, Арфография-кун обмер. Только это таинственное «но» не давало ему окончательно отчаяться. Но Цветик-сэмпай сделал паузу, и кабинет затопила холодная, напряженная тишина.  
Секунда, другая - и тут раздался громкий стук в дверь. На пороге кабинета стоял Один-сэмпай. Он занимал практически весь дверной проем. В одной его руке была сумка с учебниками, в другой - баскетбольный мяч. Один-сэмпай смерил Арфография-куна суровым взглядом, от которого тот съежился и сделал маленький шажочек в сторону от Цветик-сэмпая.  
\- Цветик-чан, - сказал Один-сэмпай, наконец, отводя взгляд от бедного Арфография-куна. - Нам пора.  
Цветик-сан кивнул и поднялся.  
\- Действительно, - сказал он с коротким, неестественным смешком.  
И вышел вслед за Одином-сэмпаем, оставляя в клубной комнате замершего Арфография-куна.  
  
Придя домой, Арфография-кун первым делом бросился на форум, где и выплеснул все произошедшее. Один-сэмпай даже не дал им с Цветик-сэмпаем договорить. Не дал Цветику-сэмпаю развить мысль, начатую этим таинственным «но». И как он выбрал момент! Один-сэмпай ведь вошел ровно тогда, когда Цветик-сэмпай собирался похвалить Арфография-куна!  
  
У Арфография-куна еще не было прав создавать отдельные темы на притворщиков, ждущих кармического воздаяния, но он пробежался по форуму и нажаловался во всех, более-менее подходящих темах (от “бесящие люди” до “литературное обозрение”!).  
  
Клевещ1:  
«...Ты что, дурак?»  
Клевещ2:  
«Похоже на то».  
Клевещ3:  
«Я не понял вообще, у него все как-то вперемешку. Кто разобрался в этой тарабарщине, его что вообще волнует, критика или чужие отношения?»  
Клевещ4:  
«По-моему, критика. Пусть уяится писать, что ли».  
«Извините, опечатался. «Пусть учится», конечно».  
Клевещ5:  
«Да ладно, посочувствовали бы влюбленному ребенку. По-моему, он просто волнуется за своего сэмпая».  
  
Арфография-кун замер перед монитором, неверяще глядя на сообщения других пользователей. Он…  
  
[Он действительно волновался за своего сэмпая!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864522#workskin)  
[Он не мог смириться с тем, что Цветик-сэмпай так беспощадно его раскритиковал.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864561#workskin)


	36. Он действительно волновался за своего сэмпая!

Он действительно волновался за своего сэмпая!  
Он так неестественно смеялся, когда уходил с Одином-сэмпаем. Они практически никогда не расставались. Серьезно. В этом было нечто подозрительное. Нечто тревожное. Возможно, даже нечто страшное.  
  
Всю ночь маленький Арфография-кун крутился на своей кровати, не в силах уснуть, и к утру окончательно утвердился в мысли, что Цветик-сэмпая надо спасать.  
  
ТРЕТИЙ ДЕНЬ  
  
После бессонной ночи Арфография-кун чувствовал себя взбудораженным и нервным, как никогда. Руки у него немного подрагивали. Сидеть на уроках, неподвижно внимая сэнсеям, было ужасно сложно. Мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, как настоящие клевещи. Арфография-куна бросало то в жар, то в холод - настолько явно, что Лис-сэнсей поднял его посреди урока и отослал к Психологу-сану.  
Выходя из класса Арфография-кун услышал, как кто-то из одноклассников смеется - наверняка над ним, - и вжал голову в плечи.  
  
Он медленно шел по коридору, погруженный в печальные раздумья, и только поэтому успел остановиться и спрятаться за колонной, когда услышал два негромких и очень знакомых голоса. Это были Цветик-сэмпай и Один-сэмпай.  
Арфография-кун осторожно выглянул из-за колонны.  
Цветик-сэмпай сидел на подоконнике, а Один-сэмпай стоял между его широко разведенных ног. Тонкие пальцы Цветик-сэмпая лежали у Один-сэмпая на плече. Один-сэмпай сжимал подоконник возле бедра Цветик-сэмпая. И они…  
  
Они целовались.  
  
Арфография-кун зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не закричать, и бросился в сторону ближайшей лестницы. До конца уроков он просидел возле двери, ведущей на крышу школы, там, где никто не стал бы его искать. Увиденное потрясло его настолько, что сил думать не оставалось. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, под опущенными веками немедленно вставали ужасные картины, подобные той, что он увидел в коридоре.  
Арфография-кун уткнулся лбом в колени и тихонько заскулил.  
  
К началу собрания в литературном клубе он, однако, уже немного пришел в себя, и решил непременно поговорить с Цветик-сэмпаем. Наедине, если Один-сэмпай не придет на собрание. Да даже если придет - он ведь не подумает, что Арфография-кун раскрыл его страшную тайну, если тот просто попросит Цветик-сэмпая поговорить с ним о литературе?  
  
Один-сэмпай пришел. Один-сэмпай сидел за дальней партой, закинув на нее ноги. Извечные сумка и баскетбольный мяч валялись возле ножек его стула. Лис-сэнсэй поглядывал на него с неодобрением, но ничего не говорил.  
Сегодня свою работу им зачитывал Цветик-сэмпай, и Арфография-кун неотрывно смотрел на него, пропуская практически все его слова мимо ушей. Он ждал знака свыше. Он жаждал знака свыше!  
И он увидел его! Когда Цветик-сэмпай закончил чтение и потянулся к бутылке с водой, рукав его форменной рубашки слегка задрался, обнажая бордовые следы, охватывающие запястья.  
  
Арфография-кун потерял дар речи. В ушах его зашумело нечто, подозрительно похожее на стрекот клевещей, и нежный голос, чем-то напоминающий голос Зилса-сэмпая, зачитал то, что написал на форуме Клевещ под номером пять: он просто волнуется за своего сэмпая.  
Кажется, Арфография-кун волновался не зря.  
Говорить с Цветик-сэмпаем не было смысла. Ни одна жертва не расскажет о том, что переживает, первому встречному, даже если они занимаются в одном клубе и видели рассказы друг друга! Арфография-кун едва не всхлипнул от переизбытка чувств. Нет, он должен был помочь Цветик-сэмпаю и остаться при этом в тени.  
  
Арфография-кун думал об этом всю дорогу до дома, но додумался только до того, чтобы спросить совета на форуме клевещей. В конце концов, среди них нашелся один умный и незлой человек, неужели ему не дадут хорошего совета?  
  
Однако до дома он не дошел - в темном переулке широкоплечий незнакомец заступил ему дорогу.  
  
\- Ничего личного, - сказал он. – Ты просто разозлил босса.  
  
И больше Арфографию-куна никто никогда не видел…  
  
ПЛОХАЯ КОНЦОВКА №N


	37. Он не мог смириться с тем, что Цветик-сэмпай так беспощадно его раскритиковал.

Он не мог смириться с тем, что Цветик-сэмпай так беспощадно его раскритиковал.  
Но оставалось то «но», после которого повисла загадочная пауза. Это «но» давало Арфография-куну крошечную надежду, что все не так безнадежно. Возможно, если завтра он попросит Цветик-сэмпая еще раз поговорить о его рассказе, он закончит мысль и, наконец, похвалит Арфографию-куна?  
  
Переполненный самыми светлыми надеждами, Арфография-кун ушел спать.  
  
ТРЕТИЙ ДЕНЬ  
  
Утром Арфография-кун встал пораньше, чем неимоверно удивил не успевшую убежать на работу маму. Они позавтракали вместе и вышли одновременно, но потом мама ушла в сторону своего офиса, а Арфография-кун остался у калитки, переминаться с ноги на ногу в ожидании Соавтора-куна.  
Вместе они доехали до школы, болтая о всякой ерунде. Арфография-кун надеялся, что это порадовало Соавтора-куна. У него было приподнятое настроение и он хотел делиться радостью со всеми, кто его окружал. Он даже улыбнулся Один-сэмпаю, когда они столкнулись около входа в школу - тот, кажется, удивился, но потом улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
До конца уроков Арфография-кун досидел с трудом. Его переполняли энергия и вдохновение. Он думал о волшебном, завораживающем «но». Он думал, что у него есть шанс.  
  
Сегодня на собрании литературного клуба свой рассказ читал сам Цветик-сэмпай. Один-сэмпай сидел за дальней партой, закинув на нее ноги. Извечные сумка и баскетбольный мяч валялись возле ножек его стула.  
Арфография-кун ждал. И ждал. И ждал.  
  
Наконец, собрание закончилось, и он получил шанс подойти к Цветик-сэмпаю.  
\- Простите, - начал он, крепко сжимая в руках тетрадку с рассказом, - вчера вы недоговорили.  
\- Да? – прохладным тоном поинтересовался Цветик-сэмпай. – Я помню, что сказал, как твоим работам недостает чувства, и твоим героям невозможно сопереживать. Что-то еще?  
\- Вы сказали «но», - с замиранием сердца напомнил Арфография-кун.  
Он задержал дыхание, не зная, чего в нем больше, надежды или страха. Цветик-сэмпай устало потер переносицу и бросил взгляд на дверь, возле которой снова топтался Один-сэмпай.  
\- Никаких «но», - сказал он.  
И, резко развернувшись, прошествовал к двери. Арфография-кун так и остался стоять посреди кабинета, оглушенный и преданный.  
  
\- Эй, - сказал Один-сэмпай.  
Арфография-кун поднял голову. Один-сэмпай осторожно положил на пол сумку и мяч, и сделал несколько шагов к нему, с таким видом, будто он был диким животным, способным удрать в любой момент.  
Арфография-кун сглотнул.  
\- Не обращай на него внимания, мелочь, - сказал Один-сэмпай, - Цветик-чан сегодня не в настроении.  
\- Но он сказал… - Арфография-кун вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, всхлипнул, и отбросил в сторону тетрадку.  
Он плакал, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что его окружает, пока слезы не начали высыхать сами собой. Тогда Арфография-кун поднял голову и осознал, что тетрадкой с его рассказом завладел Один-сэмпай. И, о ужас, он почти дочитал его нелепое повествование!  
\- Сэмпай, - вскрикнул Арфография-кун, - вы…  
\- Да успокойся, - буркнул Один-сэмпай.  
Арфография-кун хлюпнул носом. Он молча смотрел, как Один-сэмпай перелистывает последние страницы, и чувствовал, как что-то в нем сжимается от этого зрелища.  
\- Нормально, - вынес, наконец, вердикт Один-сэмпай. И вдруг предложил: - Пошли погоняем мяч? В команду меня не берут, но поиграть-то хочется.  
И Арфография-кун, не помня себя от странного, теплого чувства, разлившегося в груди, закивал.  
  
Пусть Цветик-сэмпай не оценил его творение, но он еще научится, он станет лучше! А пока… пока можно и в мяч погонять.  
  
ХОРОШАЯ КОНЦОВКА №N


	38. - Мне кажется, вас ждут.

\- Мне кажется, вас ждут.  
\- О, - Цветик-сэмпай обернулся.  
Губы его тронула нежная улыбка, и Арфография-кун на мгновение утратил дар речи. Цветик-сэмпай, окутанный солнечным светом и улыбающийся, был похож на прекрасное видение, мираж посреди пустыни, розу, расцветшую посреди свалки!  
Так, подумал Арфография-кун, это нужно запомнить. А лучше – записать.  
\- Ты прав, я пойду, - сказал Цветик-сэмпай, медленно и плавно поднимаясь со своего места. – До встречи, Арфография-кун.

Он вышел из кабинета, поймал под локоть Один-сэмпая и пошел вместе с ним к лестнице, о чем-то оживленно рассказывая. Один-сэмпай кивал, хотя, наверное, и не понимал, о чем речь. Арфография-кун бессильно сжал кулаки, глядя им вслед.  
Он стоял посреди опустевшего класса, один, беспомощный и непризнанный.

Придя домой, Арфография-кун первым делом бросился на форум, где и выплеснул все произошедшее. Он был унижен! Он был оскорблен! Конечно, он сам напомнил Цветик-сэмпаю о том, что его могут ждать, но он надеялся, что Цветик-сэмпай почувствует – поймет! – что ему следует отослать Один-сэмпая и остаться обсудить с ним его рассказ.

У Арфография-куна еще не было прав создавать отдельные темы на притворщиков, ждущих кармического воздаяния, но он пробежался по форуму и нажаловался во всех, более-менее подходящих темах (от “бесящие люди” до “литературное обозрение”!).  
  
Клевещ1:  
«...Ты что, дурак?»  
Клевещ2:  
«Похоже на то».  
Клевещ3:  
«Ты правда полагал, что парень оставит своего друга ждать, чтобы почитать твою писанину? Даже если ты гений, дружба все равно важнее».  
Клевещ4:  
«Твои сэмпаи давно знакомы и крепко дружат. Естественно он ушел».  
Клевещ5:  
«Да ладно, посочувствовали бы влюбленному ребенку. По-моему, он просто ревнует».  
  
Арфография-кун замер перед монитором, неверяще глядя на сообщения других пользователей. Он…

[Он действительно ревновал!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864612#workskin)  
[Нет… он не мог ревновать.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414/chapters/64864636#workskin)


	39. Он действительно ревновал!

Он действительно ревновал!  
Клевещи все поняли правильно. Его снедала ревность; он не мог не думать о том, что Цветик-сэмпай – чудесный Цветик-сэмпай, обративший на него внимание и предложивший прочитать его рассказ – мог так подло с ним обойтись.  
Просто взять – и уйти! Предпочесть Один-сэмпая.  
Всю ночь маленький Арфография-кун крутился на своей кровати, не в силах уснуть, и к утру окончательно утвердился в мысли, что Цветик-сэмпай не заслуживает ни капли симпатии.

ТРЕТИЙ ДЕНЬ

После бессонной ночи Арфография-кун чувствовал себя взбудораженным и нервным, как никогда. Руки у него немного подрагивали. Сидеть на уроках, неподвижно внимая сэнсеям, было ужасно сложно. Мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, как настоящие клевещи. Арфография-куна бросало то в жар, то в холод - настолько явно, что Лис-сэнсей поднял его посреди урока и отослал к Психологу-сану.  
Выходя из класса Арфография-кун услышал, как кто-то из одноклассников смеется - наверняка над ним, - и вжал голову в плечи.  
  
Он медленно шел по коридору, погруженный в печальные раздумья, и только поэтому успел остановиться и спрятаться за колонной, когда услышал два негромких и очень знакомых голоса. Это были Цветик-сэмпай и Один-сэмпай.  
Арфография-кун осторожно выглянул из-за колонны.  
Цветик-сэмпай сидел на подоконнике, а Один-сэмпай стоял между его широко разведенных ног. Тонкие пальцы Цветик-сэмпая лежали у Один-сэмпая на плече. Один-сэмпай сжимал подоконник возле бедра Цветик-сэмпая. И они…  
  
Они целовались.  
  
Арфография-кун вскрикнул и тут же зажал себе рот ладонью, надеясь, что эти двое – эти… эти извращенцы! – окажутся слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы обратить на него внимание. Но мгновение спустя он понял, что надежды его были напрасны.  
\- Стой, - сказал Цветик-сэмпай. – Я с ним поговорю.  
Арфография-кун выскочил из своего укрытия и бросился к лестнице.

\- Стой! – крикнул Цветик-сэмпай ему вслед, но Арфография-кун только ускорил бег.  
Сердце у него частило, глаза обжигали злые слезы, а в голове был полный бардак. Он не знал, что делать, просто не представлял. В его жизненном опыте не было ровным счетом ничего подобного. Рассказать? Но кому? Учителям? Соавтор-куну? Маме? Психологу? Клевещам?  
Да, он мог бы рассказать Клевещам, они наверняка поймут и подскажут – Арфография-кун застыл посреди лестницы, совершенно оглушенный этой мыслью, и именно в этот момент пролетом выше раздались быстрые шаги. 

Это был Цветик-сэмпай - он остановился на лестничной клетке и, наставив на Арфография-куна обвиняющий перст, повторил:  
\- Стой, - голос у него сбивался. – Не глупи, Арфография-кун.   
Арфография-кун ничего ему не ответил. Нет, Цветик-сэмпай не стоил того, чтобы с ним говорить, и Арфография-кун не собирался поддаваться на его жалкие уловки и снова верить его словам. Нет, человек, променявший его и литературу на Один-сэмпая, не заслуживает внимания!  
Цветик-сэмпай провел рукой по растрепавшимся волосам и слегка улыбнулся. Сердце бедного Арфография-куна дрогнуло.

\- Ты испугался? – спросил Цветик-сэмпай. – Извини, мы не думали, что нас кто-то заметит. Просто… Ты ведь никому не скажешь, Арфография-кун?  
И было в его взгляде что-то такое… виноватое, нежное и уязвимое, что внутренний клевещ Арфография-куна, пока еще маленький и не очень умный, поднял свою бронированную голову и хищно щелкнул крошечными жвалами.  
\- А вот и скажу, - сказал Арфография-кун, совершенно забыв, что собирался игнорировать Цветик-сэмпая. – Так и знайте, Цветик-сэмпай, я всем расскажу, и директору, и учителям, и вашим с Один-сэмпаем родителям. Все узнают. Все узнают, какие вы…

Арфография-кун не договорил: увлекшись своей обвинительной речью, он не заметил, как по лестнице спустился Один-сэмпай.

Следующее утро Арфография-кун встретил в больнице, с болью осознавая, что рассказать кому бы то ни было о чем бы то ни было со сломанной челюстью невозможно.  
Кроме того, Один-сэмпай обещал, что в следующий раз свернет ему шею.

ПЛОХАЯ КОНЦОВКА №N


	40. Нет…он не мог ревновать.

Нет…он не мог ревновать.  
Клевещи ошибались. Да, ему было обидно, и он не мог не думать о том, что Цветик-сэмпай – чудесный Цветик-сэмпай, обративший на него внимание и предложивший прочитать его рассказ, – но он не ревновал. В конце концов, сэмпаи действительно давно и хорошо знали друг друга, и он не имел никакого права злиться на них за то, что они предпочитали общество друг друга.   
И, если Цветик-сэмпай действительно хочет ознакомиться с его творчеством, он спросит об этом еще раз! Или, в конце концов, придет очередь Арфографии-куна познакомить литературный клуб со своими творениями, и тогда – тогда Цветик-сэмпай поймет, как он хорош и как мощно его перо!  
Всю ночь маленький Арфография-кун мечтал о признании, не в силах уснуть. 

ТРЕТИЙ ДЕНЬ

После бессонной ночи Арфография-кун чувствовал себя взбудораженным, как никогда. Руки у него немного подрагивали. Сидеть на уроках, неподвижно внимая сэнсеям, было ужасно сложно. Мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, как настоящие клевещи. Арфография-кун не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, и это было так заметно, что Лис-сэнсей поднял его посреди урока и отослал к Психолог-сану.

Арфография-кун медленно шел по коридору, по-прежнему погруженный в свои мысли, и только поэтому успел остановиться и спрятаться за колонной, когда услышал два негромких и очень знакомых голоса. Это были Цветик-сэмпай и Один-сэмпай.  
Арфография-кун осторожно выглянул из-за колонны.  
Цветик-сэмпай сидел на подоконнике, а Один-сэмпай стоял между его широко разведенных ног. Тонкие пальцы Цветик-сэмпая лежали у Один-сэмпая на плече. Один-сэмпай сжимал подоконник возле бедра Цветик-сэмпая. И они…  
  
Они целовались.  
  
Арфография-кун вскрикнул и тут же зажал себе рот ладонью, надеясь, что эти двое – эти… эти извращенцы! – окажутся слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы обратить на него внимание. Но мгновение спустя он понял, что надежды его были напрасны.  
\- Стой, - сказал Цветик-сэмпай. – Я с ним поговорю.  
Арфография-кун выскочил из своего укрытия и бросился к лестнице.

\- Стой! – крикнул Цветик-сэмпай ему вслед, но Арфография-кун только ускорил бег.  
Сердце у него частило, глаза обжигали злые слезы, а в голове был полный бардак. Он не знал, что делать, просто не представлял. В его жизненном опыте не было ровным счетом ничего подобного. Рассказать? Но кому? Учителям? Соавтор-куну? Маме? Психологу? Клевещам?  
Да, он мог бы рассказать Клевещам, они, наверное, подскажут ему, что делать. Ну или хотя бы помогут отбросить часть вариантов.

К Психолог-сану Арфография-кун, конечно, не пошел. Нет, добежав до раздевалки и дождавшись, пока разыскивающий его Цветик-сэмпай покинет первый этаж, Арфография-кун направился к запасному выходу. По счастью, никто из сотрудников школы не застал его за этим, и ему удалось спокойно вернуться домой.

Первым делом он, конечно, включил компьютер. Из колонок донесся знакомый шелест, и Арфография-кун, размяв пальцы, принялся изливать душу.   
Ответ клевещей его поразил.

Клевещ1:  
«...»  
Клевещ2:  
«Опять этот дурак».  
Клевещ3:  
«Сэмпаи, конечно, сами болваны, в школе учиться надо, а не целоваться на подоконниках, но закладывать людей – даже не думай, это тупо и непорядочно».  
Клевещ4:  
«А с ними поговорить слабо?»  
Клевещ5:  
«Еще и удрал. Представляю, что сейчас эти сэмпаи думают».

Действительно, о сэмпаях Арфография-кун… не задумывался.   
Он вздохнул, посмотрел на предпоследний комментарий: «А поговорить слабо?» - и подумал, что завтра непременно поговорит. И извинится. Обязательно.

ХОРОШАЯ КОНЦОВКА №N


	41. Спрятаться у шкафчиков с обувью и ждать Цветик-сэмпая там.

Следить за Цветик-сэмпаем в учительской казалось слишком плохой идеей: все-таки, Арфография-кун и так едва не спалился, а когда еще и сэнсеи будут рядом… Поэтому, поразмышляв минутку, Арфография-кун решил, что куда лучше будет подождать Цветик-сэмпая там, где обязательно проходят все ученики Сейсен-гакко - возле обувных шкафчиков.

Поток школьников бурной рекой двигался из классов на улицу, солнце постепенно катилось к закату, пуская лукавые косые лучи в окна школы, а Цветик-сэмпая все не было. С каждой минутой Арфография-кун нервничал все больше. А что, если он пропустил Цветик-сэмпая? Что, если не заметил? Или - вдруг осенила его мысль - что, если Цветик-сэмпай на самом деле уже давно вышел каким-то другим выходом из школы? А он, как дурак, тут стоит и ждет его!

Рукава кардигана коснулась чья-то рука, и Арфография-кун обернулся, как ужаленный. Возможно, это Цветик-сэмпай почувствовал, что он его ждет, и сам к нему подошел? Он заметил его взгляд во время клубных занятий и сам решил поговорить. Да, да, все именно так и было!

Увы, реальность оказалась куда более жестокой: рядом стоял всего лишь Соавтор-кун. В его взгляде не было привычного озорства, а улыбка так неуверенно держалась на губах, словно была готова вот-вот слететь.

\- Я уже боялся, что потерял тебя, - дрогнувшим голосом сказал он и попытался улыбнуться шире. Получилось довольно жалко. - Пойдем домой? Наверное, твоя мама уже заждалась.

Арфография-кун раздраженно дернул плечом: вот еще не хватало - отвлекаться на Соавтор-куна, когда он ждет Цветик-сэмпая.

\- Слушай, у меня есть дела, я не могу, - его взгляд то и дело ускользал за спину Соавтор-куна, пытаясь высмотреть среди всё более редких учеников Цветик-сэмпая. - Иди сегодня сам.

\- Но... - Соавтор-кун потпупил взгляд, бледное подобие улыбки окончательно слетело с его губ. - Но... мы и до этого сегодня разговаривали куда меньше, чем обычно. И я думал, что хотя бы по пути домой...

Ах! А вот и он! Цветик-сэмпай наконец выходил из коридора. Рядом с ним с одной стороны лёгкой походкой шагал Зилс-сэмпай, с другой мрачной тенью маячил Один-сэмпай, всё ещё хмурый и угрожающий. Но даже это уже Арфография-куна не пугало: то самое непонятное противоречивое чувство, наполнявшее его при виде слишком идеального Цветик-сэмпая, накатило с новой силой, готовое извергнуться, словно вулкан.

Арфография-кун сделал шаг вперёд:

\- Цветик-сэмпай!..

\- Пожалуйста, подожди!

В запястья вцепились тонкие пальцы Соавтор-куна. Арфография-кун замер от неожиданности.

\- Не уходи! - в глазах Соавтор-куна стояли слезы. Он часто плакал над аниме и дорамами в жанре седзе, но в обычной жизни Арфография-кун видел слёзы Соавтор-куна впервые. - Я!.. Мне кажется, всё разваливается! Кажется, всё идёт не так, как надо! Мне... кажется, что мы больше не друзья.

Арфография-кун отвернулся, пытаясь найти Цветик-сэмпая глазами. О ужас! Тот был уже удвери, обутый и готовый уйти! Арфография-кун попытался вырваться.

\- Нет! Не уходи! - в голосе Соавтор-куна звенело отчаяние. Арфография-кун дернулся третий раз - и наконец смог выдернуть рукав кардигана из пальцев Соавтор-куна.

\- Да отстань ты! - его голос в пустом холле прозвучал неожиданно громко. Соавтор-кун отшатнулся, словно бы его ударили, закрыл лицо руками. Арфография-кун растерянно оглянулся - ситуация получалась какая-то совершенно ненормальная - и зацепился взглядом за дверной проем.

Там, окутанный закатным светом, стоял Зилс-сэмпай. Полуобернувшись, он внимательно смотрел на Арфография-куна. Это продолжалось несколько секунд, затем Зилс-сэмпай развернулся и вышел, так ничего и не сказав. Ни Один-сэмпая, ни Цветик-сэмпая рядом уже видно не было.

Арфография-кун чертыхнулся. Не обращая внимания на Соавтор-куна, он подбежал к своему шкафчику, быстро переобулся и кинулся домой.

Дома, даже не поужинав, Арфография-кун заперся у себя в комнате и открыл форум. Чувства бурлили внутри него, и ему просто обязательно нужно было их куда-то выплеснуть - а форум клевещей казался таким подходящим для этого местом! Свои собственные темы Арфография-кун пока создавать не мог, поэтому открыл первую попавшуюся и занес пальцы над клавиатурой.

Он гневно писал, и обличал, и объяснял, а из динамиков выключенных колонок лилось таинственное шелестение. Когда же Арфография-кун закончил с десятой темой и открыл первую, ответы повергли его в шок.

Клевещ1:  
“Ну ты и истеричка”.  
Клевещ2:  
“Да ладно вам, у паренька спермотоксикоз взыграл. Познакомился с красивым сэмпаем, вот его и унесло”.  
Клевещ3:  
“Не спермотоксикоз, коллега, а злоботоксикоз. Очевидно же, что там за милым личиком скрывается злобное нутро”.  
Клевещ4:  
“Да наверняка никакой это не школьник. Это толстый дядька лет сорока, который развлекается написанием тут всякого. Он только косит под школьника”.

Арфография-кун задохнулся от гнева. Он только собирался накатать гневный ответ (обязательно использовав минимум три ката!), как, обновив страницу, увидел еще одно сообщение.

Клевещ5:  
“А тебе не кажется, что ты действительно не очень хорошо поступил со своим другом? Уверен, что он заслужил подобное отношение?”

Арфография-кун глубоко задумался.

Действительно, он был слишком жестоким   
Нет! Соавтор-кун сам виноват, что так навязывается и не понимает чувств Арфография-куна!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Спрайт: Цветик-сэмпай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921753) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Плохая концовка (Лис-сэнсей)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921888) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [КЛЕВЕЩИМ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921984) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: Арфография-кун](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921666) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: Соавтор-кун](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921780) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: одноклассники](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921807) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: Один-сэмпай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921939) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: Зилс-сэмпай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921969) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: Мармота-сэнсей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921996) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: Слоупок-сэнсей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922008) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: Нуль-сэнсей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922044) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: Психолог-сан](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922086) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)
  * [Спрайт: Лис-сэнсей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922122) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020)




End file.
